


Normalność

by toroj



Series: Instrukcja obsługi Sherlocka Holmesa [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Illness, M/M, Medical Procedures, quarrel
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toroj/pseuds/toroj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson ma już dość nieodpowiedzialności swojego faceta. "Ogarnij się!" rzuca i wyjeżdża do swojego przyjaciela do Francji. Co w takiej sytuacji zrobi Holmes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Londyn – Dijon, wrzesień 2011_

Spakowałem się w ciągu kwadransa i zszedłem na dół z torbą podróżną na ramieniu. Z powodu obolałego kolana znów musiałem podpierać się laską, co tylko potęgowało mój gniew. Sherlock stał w drzwiach salonu, ze skrzypcami w ręku i szyderczą miną, drapiąc się smyczkiem po szyi.

\- Do zobaczenia za trzy dni – odezwał się drwiąco. – Tylko tyle wytrzymasz ze swoją drogą siostrą.

Nie zaszczyciłem go odpowiedzią, chociaż, szlag by to, miał rację. Do kogo miałbym się zwrócić, poza Harry? Do Grega? Do Mike’a? Nie byliśmy aż tak blisko, żebym mógł się u nich zatrzymać choćby na kilka dni. Mam umknąć do taniego motelu, jak wiarołomny mąż, którego żona przyłapała z kochanką i spuściła ze schodów? Jeśli już rozpatrywać to w kategoriach zdrady, nie ja tu byłem stroną zdradzającą!

Usiadłem przy stoliku przed Speedy’s, pod markizą, by Sherlock nie mógł mnie dostrzec z okna. Choć pewnie i tak wiedział, glizda jedna, że tam siedzę, i uśmiechał się paskudnie, po swojemu unosząc jeden kącik ust. Biedny John Watson, który nie ma nikogo poza siostrą, a z ową siostrą się nie znoszą... Co za żenująca sytuacja. Ale skąd właściwie pomysł, że nikogo nie mam, poza Harriet i Sherlockiem? Przejrzałem spis w komórce, uśmiechnąłem się i wybrałem numer.

\- Czołg? Tu John Watson. Cześć.

\- Johnny! – rozległ się w słuchawce rozradowany bas mego kumpla Nigela, zwanego Czołgiem. - Johnny Boy! Co u ciebie?

\- Słuchaj, stary, zapraszałeś mnie już parę razy, a ja nigdy nie mogłem. Teraz na szczęście mam trochę czasu. Mogę ci się zwalić na łeb na jakiś tydzień? Chyba że ci to nie pasuje? – W moim głosie zabrzmiała mimowolna nuta prośby. Kurczę, wolałbym, żeby jednak mu pasowało...

\- John, możesz nawet na miesiąc. Marion spakowała manatki i wyjechała do mamusi, zostawiając mi do podpisania papiery rozwodowe.

\- To chyba jednak nie... – Do licha, nie mogłem gorzej trafić.

\- Siedzę sam w _chalet_ i nudzę się jak pies w studni – przerwał mi. - Z nieba mi spadasz! Kiedy się ciebie spodziewać?

Spojrzałem na zegarek.

\- Zależy, o której złapię pociąg, ale chyba za jakieś sześć, może siedem godzin.

Czołg wybuchnął śmiechem.

\- I to mi się w tobie zawsze podobało, stary. Nie opitalasz się, tylko działasz konkretnie. Zadryndaj, jak już wyjedziecie z tunelu pod kanałem.

\- Zadryndam. Dzięki. No to cześć.

\- Cześć.

Kamień spadł mi z serca. Mnie i Nigela Duncana zetknęła wojna, a konkretnie maczał w tym palce jakiś zbzikowany Talib, który postanowił strzelić Nigelowi w plecy, ale trafił niezupełnie tam gdzie chciał. W ten sposób Czołg wylądował w polowym szpitalu akurat na moim dyżurze, udowadniając, że jego ksywka jest w pełni zasłużona – facet był tak szeroki, że ledwo się mieścił na chirurgicznym stole. I to właśnie ja wydłubywałem mu jedną kulę z uda i drugą z włochatego zadka. Czołg natomiast, naćpany środkami przeciwbólowymi, opowiadał kiepskie dowcipy i rżał tak zaraźliwie, że zapluwałem sobie maskę od środka i błagałem, żeby się zamknął, bo mi latają ręce, a trzymam skalpel i mogę zrobić mu w tyłku jeszcze jedną dziurę. „To by była już trzecia” – oznajmił wtedy Nigel.

Od tamtej pory się zaprzyjaźniliśmy. Czołg robił swoją drugą turę, ja pierwszą. Był ode mnie starszy o ładne parę lat, lecz traktował zielonego świeżaka z z pobłażliwością i humorem, a kiedy się już ostrzelałem i obyło się bez histerii oraz rzygania, to nawet z pewną dozą szacunku. Przez prawie półtora roku ogrywaliśmy go z Chrisem Murrayem w pokera, za to on z kolei miał większe szczęście w randkowaniu. I to właśnie Czołg później znalazł sposób, by wyrwać się do bazy w Ghazni, gdzie leżałem w szpitalu, i osobiście przekazać mi wiadomość o Chrisie. Był dobrym kumplem, dobrym przyjacielem... Mnie zdemobilizowano, jako niezdolnego do dalszej służby. Czołg dokończył swoją czwartą turę i po krótkiej przerwie wrócił na piątą, a ja wpadłem na Holmesa. Od czasu do czasu wymienialiśmy z Nigelem maile z pozdrowieniami, ale właściwie nie wiedziałem, o czym mu pisać. On chyba też nie wiedział, poza tym gros tego, co z nim się działo w Afganistanie, stanowiło tajemnicę wojskową. W końcu stuknęła mu czterdziestka i do jego drzwi zapukała emerytura na spółkę z kryzysem małżeńskim – nic nadzwyczajnego u wojskowych w służbie czynnej. Po odejściu do cywila wielu wojaków nie potrafiło się odnaleźć, nie umiało rozmawiać ze swoimi żonami i dziećmi, a ich bliscy czuli się wobec nich obco. Czasem pomagała psychoterapia rodzinna, a czasem sprawa kończyła się w sądzie: rozwód za porozumieniem stron, cicho i trochę wstydliwie.

Czołg, jako pół Francuz, dostał we Francji spadek po rodzinie matki. Osiadł w Dijon, gdzie kupił skrawek ziemi na peryferiach i wybudował to, co nazywał _chalet,_ czylicoś w rodzaju chaty drwala. Ciekawe, co przeważyło, jeśli chodzi o Marion i jej decyzję rozwodową: Nigelowe skoki w bok na misji, niemożność dogadania się z mężem czy właśnie ta chata na francuskiej prowincji, w całkiem obcym dla Angielki środowisku? Kto wie, czy nie akurat to ostatnie?

Mój paszport tkwił w wewnętrznej kieszeni torby i nie musiałem nawet wracać do mieszkania. Czysty fart.

Kiedy wreszcie późnym popołudniem ekspres dobił do Dijon, prosto z wagonu wpadłem w mocarne ramiona Nigela „Czołga” Duncana i było tak, jakbyśmy rozstali się zaledwie tydzień temu.

\- Johnny Boy! Mały John! – wykrzykiwał Czołg, ściskając mnie, aż mi żebra trzeszczały.

\- Już nie taki mały... – wykrztusiłem ze śmiechem. Wylewność Nigela po chłodnej ironii Sherlocka była jak przyjemna gorąca kąpiel i zanurzałem się w niej z przyjemnością.

\- Dawaj te bambetle, stary. – Nigel podniósł mój bagaż, nim zdążyłem zaprotestować. – Nadal z laseczką? Faaacet, kopnij w dupę swojego rehabilitanta. Bierze szmal za darmo...

\- Chwilowa kontuzja. Rozwaliłem kolano – wyjaśniłem. – Normalnie to już od dawna skaczę.

\- No i super! – huknął. – Skakanie dobre jest, Johnny. Zwłaszcza na piwko. W bagażniku mam dwie kraty Heinekena.

Czołg niewiele się zmienił. Na skroniach przybyło mu siwizny, a dokoła oczu zmarszczek, lecz poza tym był wciąż tak samo serdeczny, głośny i rubaszny. I niemalże kwadratowy. Wyższy ode mnie co najwyżej o dwa palce, szerszy był za to na dłoń z każdej strony – gdyby zapuścił brodę i wziął do ręki topór, mógłby bez trudu zagrać krasnoluda we „Władcy Pierścieni”.

Dijon było niewielkim, prowincjonalnym miasteczkiem, w porównaniu z rozległym, gwarnym Londynem – istna dziura, jednak sądząc z tego, co widziałem przez okno Nigelowej terenówki, dziura przyjemna, spokojna, akurat dobra na spędzenie krótkiego urlopiku. Sherlock umierałby tu z nudów już po godzinie.

\- Nigel, po co szpanujesz w mieście wózkiem z napędem na cztery koła? – zainteresowałem się, ale Czołg tylko się roześmiał.

\- W mieście? Szpanuję? O nie, tu mi było za ciasno, Johnny! Zobaczysz, po co!

I rzeczywiście, zobaczyłem, po co Czołgowi potrzebna była terenówka. Nie mieszkał w samym Dijon, ani nawet na przedmieściach. Przehałasowaliśmy przez teren zabudowany, wyjechaliśmy na szosę, a potem na jakieś kręte gruntówki, które Nigel pokonywał z fantazją, prowadząc jedną ręką, aż wszystkie graty w bagażniku podskakiwały i brzęczały. Dokoła łagodnie falowały przepiękne francuskie wzgórza, które zaczynał wyzłacać burgundzki wrzesień. Minęliśmy jakiś zagajnik i w końcu ukazał się _chalet_ Nigela nad brzegiem rzeki Ouche. Nigel wyrażał się o swoim domu jako o chatce i wyobrażałem go sobie jako mały, skromny domek myśliwski, czy coś w tym rodzaju. Tymczasem była to całkiem obszerna drewniana willa, parterowa, szeroka i solidna, w pewien sposób przypominająca swojego właściciela. Z gankiem od frontu i oszkloną werandą od strony rzeki, kryta lekko skośnym dwuspadowym dachem, pod którym mieścił się jeszcze niziutki stryszek. Z boku stała półotwarta wiata, służąca jako drwalnia i pewnie też jako garaż w sezonie zimowym.

Wewnątrz _chalet_ lwią część miejsca zajmował salon z kominkiem i z wydzielonym aneksem kuchennym – całkiem nowocześnie, dwie sypialnie i łazienka, oraz składzik na różne szpargały. Nigel prezentował mi to wszystko z widoczną dumą. Miał słuszne powody do dumy, bo dom rzeczywiście był piękny i od razu też zorientowałem się, czemu Marion nie chciała tu zostać. _Chalet_ był Nigela, był jego domem, miejscem należącym tylko i wyłącznie do niego, i kropka. Złociste drewniane ściany, nad wejściem jelenie poroże, na ścianie zębaty łeb szczupaka i drewniana tarcza posiekana nożem do rzucania, mapa okolicy, barometr, w kącie wędki, w drugim stojak ze strzelbami. Na drewnianych deskach podłogi słomiane maty i szmaciane chodniki. W kuchni na półce gliniane kufle do piwa z pewnymi obscenicznymi szczegółami. Cały Czołg... Przez wielkie okna widziałem stojącą na werandzie mini-siłownię. Dokoła lekki swojski nieład. Żadnych babskich obrazeczków, serwetek, figurynek... Może zresztą Marion Duncan próbowała wprowadzić tu jakieś kobiece elementy, ale Czołg je pochował, kiedy wyjechała? Ale i tak pasowałyby o tego pokoju jak pięść do nosa. Wszystko tu było bardzo męskie, łącznie z dwoma podniszczonymi, wysiedzianymi fotelami, pokrytymi spękaną skórą. Wyglądały na wygodne. Aż mi coś drgnęło w środku, kiedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że porównuję salon Nigela z domowym bałaganem, jaki pozostawiłem za sobą na Baker Street. Za to sypialnię na pewno urządzała Marion – byłem pewny, że Czołg nigdy by nie wybrał łoża z baldachimem w stylu napoleońskim, ani fioletowej tapety w wielki medalionowy wzór.

\- Nie martw się, nie będziesz tu spał – powiedział Czołg kwaśno, zamykając drzwi. – Ta męczarnia zarezerwowana jest dla mnie. Choć w sumie i tak najczęściej sypiam na kanapie w salonie.

Gust Marion na szczęście nie rozpanoszył się w pokoju gościnnym, który najwyraźniej służył także jako biblioteka i gabinecik do pracy. Stał tu regał wyładowany ciasno książkami i mapami. Biureczko, a na nim laptop, wielka szafa na całą ścianę (ukłon w stronę kobiecych potrzeb) i proste drewniane łóżko przykryte kapą z kolorowych szmatek. Na podłodze leżała krowia skóra, a nad łóżkiem wisiało kilka powiększonych zdjęć chłopaków z bazy w Sangin. Na jednym zobaczyłem roześmianego Nigela, jak bez widocznego wysiłku niesie mnie na karku, a ja wymachuję czapką i szczerzę się do obiektywu jak głupek. Chyba chodziło wtedy o jakiś przegrany zakład. Zapatrzyłem się na tę fotkę, czując dziwne wzruszenie.

\- W sumie to były całkiem niezłe czasy, co, John? – Czołg położył mi ciężką łapę na ramieniu.

\- Tak. Między ostrzałami bywało całkiem fajnie...

Kiedy nie musiałem łatać podziurawionych weteranów, zamykać oczu biednym pechowym sucharkom, ani słuchać przeraźliwego krzyku i płaczu dzieci poranionych odłamkami bomb kasetowych...

\- Głodny? – spytał mój kumpel.

\- Nie bardzo, ale chętnie bym skorzystał z łazienki.

Czołg na szczęście nie dopuścił żony do urządzania tego przybytku, albo po prostu wskazał palcem na gotowy wystrój z katalogu i zaordynował: „To!”. Dużo drewna, terakota i polerowana cegła. Ładnie. A przede wszystkim...

\- O rany, Czołg, masz tu wannę?!

Aż się roześmiał.

\- Po afgańskich pięciominutówkach pod prysznicem nie mogłem sobie odmówić! Johnny, nie masz u siebie wanny?

Westchnąłem ciężko, machając ręką z rezygnacją.

\- Centrum Londynu, wynajęty lokal, oszczędzanie wody, wiesz jak jest. Mamy tylko kabinę prysznicową. Moczenie w wannie zaliczyłem ostatnio u siostry, a to było ponad pół roku temu.

Nigel po prostu podał mi ręcznik i zaczął napuszczać wodę. A potem poszedł robić kanapki. To był jeden z dziwniejszych posiłków w moim życiu. Nigel siedział obok wanny, na klapie toalety, podawał mi kanapki z szynką i ogórkiem, i sam też chrupał. A ja z rozkoszą pławiłem się w gorącej wodzie, opierając kontuzjowaną nogę na krawędzi wanny, by nie zamoczyć opatrunku. Czułem, jak odpuszcza napięcie, mięśnie się rozluźniają. Nigel ogrzewał mnie zarówno fizycznie, jak i psychicznie. Czy się go krępowałem? Oczywiście, że nie. Znajomość zaczęliśmy przecież od tego, że zapoznałem się z jego tylnymi szczegółami anatomicznymi, a potem nie raz i nie dwa zdarzało nam się razem brać prysznic. W koszarach coś takiego jak wstydliwość po prostu nie istnieje. Zwłaszcza w tych niezbyt komfortowych sytuacjach, kiedy atak zastawał ludzi całych w mydle i chłopaki pryskali z łazienki prosto do schronu - szczęśliwi, jeśli udało im się po drodze złapać ręcznik. Sam miałem raz taki wypadek. Siedziałem przez bitą godzinę goły i mokry, dzwoniąc zębami, obok całkowicie umudurowanych kolegów, którzy z kamiennymi minami udawali, że wszystko jest w absolutnym porządku. No cóż, każdy z nich mógł być następny. Chris wtedy litościwie pożyczył mi kurtkę...

\- Nieźle się poharatałeś – powiedział Czołg, patrząc na grubą warstwę bandaży. – Co się stało? Wypadek drogowy?

\- Nie. Goniłem złodzieja i wpadłem na jakiś złom. Żelastwo było zardzewiałe, a ja się na nie nadziałem całym rozpędem. Wylądowałem na ostrym dyżurze. Nie wiem, co gorzej bolało: szycie czy zastrzyk przeciwtężcowy. Nie nadaję się do pracy, mam wolne i mogłem w końcu się z tobą zobaczyć. Całkiem pozytywny aspekt mojego diabelnego pecha.

Czołg podał mi ostatnią kanapkę, tym razem z camembertem i pastą łososiową.

\- Czyli w sumie powinienem być wdzięczny losowi, że miałeś wypadek, bo inaczej byś dalej siedział w tym zapyziałym Londynie?

\- Na to wychodzi, ale, Czołg, to byłoby z twojej strony _cholernie nietaktowne_.

\- Aha, wiem – wyszczerzył się radośnie.

*

Zasadniczo powiedziałem Nigelowi prawdę. Rzeczywiście wypadek miałem podczas pościgu za przestępcą. Nie puściłem jednak pary z ust, o co dokładnie chodziło i Czołg pewnie sądził, że był to zwykły kieszonkowiec. Przemilczałem też jak ryba udział w sprawie pewnego detektywa-konsultanta, Sherlocka Nieodpowiedzialnego-Idioty Holmesa. Wszystkie moje cierpienia wynikały z JEGO winy!

Bo nie mógł poczekać choćby minuty dłużej.

Bo zawsze musiał być taki narwany!

Bo, jasny gwint, dla niego takie akcje były jak cholerna Gwiazdka! A on sam miał cierpliwość pięciolatka, rwącego się, by jak najszybciej rozpakować prezent, nawet jeśli istniała szansa, że ten wybuchnie mu w twarz. I to go chyba nawet zachęcało!!!

Kiedy usłyszałem stłumione strzały, rzuciłem się pędem naprzód, przez kompletnie ciemny zaułek, wyciągając jednocześnie broń z kabury. Szlag! Co Sherlock wyrabia?! Miał zaczekać! Zaczepiłem o coś butem, poleciałem w pełnym pędzie do przodu, odruchowo chroniąc głowę. Runąłem z trzaskiem w jakieś rupiecie, lewe kolano eksplodowało bólem. Klnąc, zerwałem się, kalecząc ręce na ostrych odłamkach – szkło? – i pokuśtykałem w stronę tylnego wejścia do magazynu. Oczekiwałem, że lada chwila wypadnie stamtąd jakiś bandzior, którego będę musiał obezwładnić, choć najchętniej usiadłbym w tamtej chwili pod ścianą i nie ruszał się przez następne stulecie. Użycia broni wolałbym nie rozpatrywać. Albo, co gorsza, nikt nie wybiegnie przez zaplecze, co będzie oznaczało, że strzały, które usłyszałem przed chwilą dosięgły Sherlocka!

\- Boże, tylko nie to! – jęknąłem, czując, że pot mi spływa po plecach – z obawy i z bólu, po równo.

Z trudem wlazłem na rampę, dotarłem do obdrapanych wrót, szarpnąłem metalową klamrę i skrzydło uchyliło się z cichym zgrzytnięciem. Cynk z sieci bezdomnych okazał się prawdziwy. To wejście było otwarte, co nie znaczyło jednak, że niestrzeżone. Ostatni raz omiotłem spojrzeniem pusty zaułek, po czym wślizgnąłem się do środka, mocno zaciskając powieki na kilka sekund. Kiedy otworzyłem oczy, źrenice już dostosowały się do ciemności, i więcej widziałem. Dokoła majaczyły podłużne ciemne kształty, wiszące pionowo nad ziemią. Było zimno, cuchnęło surowizną i zastałą krwią – charakterystyczny smrodek rzeźni. Mruczały generatory chłodnicze. Z zakratowanych okienek pod samym sufitem padało nieco światła, choć nie robiło to wielkiej różnicy. Z bronią w ręku manewrowałem między wiszącymi na hakach tuszami. Gdzieś z głębi budynku dobiegały czyjeś głosy, ale nie mogłem rozpoznać słów. Skoro tutaj, od zaplecza, nie było wartownika, widocznie opuścił posterunek, zwabiony rozróbą od frontu. Cholera... gdyby Sherlock nie władował się do środka przedwcześnie, zdjąłbym tego kolesia i mielibyśmy jednego bandziora z głowy.

 W popielatoszarym murze czerniał prostokąt otwartego przejścia. Kierowałem się w stronę głosów, po omacku znajdując drogę w ciemności korytarza. Pewnie przy okazji zostawiałem krwawe ślady dłoni na ścianach. Namacałem kolejne metalowe drzwi i klamkę, którą nacisnąłem bardzo powolutku i ostrożnie, z palcem drugiej dłoni na spuście. W następnym pomieszczeniu było dużo jaśniej, paliły się tam chyba wszystkie możliwe świetlówki. Na krótki moment oślepłem, ale na szczęście cała trójka przestępców odwrócona była do mnie tyłem i widziałem jedynie kawałki ich pleców i głów. Nie miałem czystego strzału. Czułem też pewien opór przed rozwalaniem ludziom czaszek, choć na pewno byli to ludzie niemili i bez żadnych skrupułów rozwaliliby mnie. Poza tym Lestrade lubił od czasu do czasu przesłuchać żywego przestępcę. Co mu po martwych płotkach?

Pokój zastawiony był metalowymi stanowiskami laboratoryjnymi – na najbliższym leżał na grzbiecie prosiak z rozdziawionym ryjem, a dokoła niego foliowe paczuszki z białym proszkiem. Coś mi mówiło, że nie był to proszek do pieczenia. Nietrudno się domyśleć, że świnkę przeznaczono do nadziania prochami. Łatwo było też zgadnąć, że gdzieś w głębi tkwił w jakimś kącie zaszachowany Sherlock, mając do obrony jedynie Glocka. Co za kretyn... Gdyby z kolei któryś z tych typów miał automat, podziurawiłby Holmesa jak sito w jednej chwili. Coś jednak trzeba było przedsięwziąć.

\- Ręce do góry! Policja! - wykrzyknąłem bez zastanowienia. - Budynek jest otoczony!

Natychmiast od ściany tuż nad moją głową rykoszetowała kula, a bandyci zagardłowali coś między sobą, chyba po hiszpańsku. Strzeliłem w odpowiedzi i zanurkowałem za najbliższe stanowisko  Trzech uzbrojonych gości na nas dwóch, przy czym jeden z owych nas dwóch był kulawy. Czy Sherlockowi w ogóle przyszło do głowy, żeby zawiadomić Yard, gdzie jesteśmy? Czy możemy liczyć na jakieś wsparcie? Nauczony doświadczeniem, wiedziałem, że nie ma co liczyć na cuda, gdyż zdarzają się raczej rzadko i raczej tylko w filmach z Brucem Willisem.

\- Sherlock!!! – wrzasnąłem. – Wszystko okej?!

\- Nigdy nie było lepiej! – odkrzyknął.

O, doprawdy? Czułem, jak krew ciepłą strużką spływała mi po łydce i wsiąkała w skarpetę. Niedługo zacznie chlupać w bucie. Sytuacja zrobiła się trochę patowa: Sherlock z jednej strony, ja z drugiej i trzech bandziorów pośrodku, jak trzy plasterki szynki ściśnięte w kanapce. Ciekawe tylko, kto w nią wcześniej wbije zęby – policja czy mafijna odsiecz? Tamci chyba też zdawali sobie z tego sprawę, gdyż rozpoczęli regularny ostrzał. Miałem w Sigu jeszcze czternaście pestek i zapasowy magazynek w kieszeni. Sherlockowy Glock – siedemnaście nabojów, minus te, które już zużył. Słodki Jezu, miałem nadzieję, że Holmes wziął zapas. Mafiozi mieli chyba ze sobą cały arsenał, bo sobie nie żałowali, a ja dziękowałem losowi za blaszane meble, dające lepszą osłonę niż tanie paździerzówki. Nie mogłem nosa wychylić, bez narażenia go na odstrzelenie. Któryś z bandziorów zaczął walić do lamp, uznawszy, że po ciemku na znanym sobie terenie będą mieli przewagę – i sukinsyn miał rację. Coś musiałem wymyślić, i to szybko! Aha, chcą nas oślepić? Dobra, w takim razie należy ich w tym uprzedzić, na własnych warunkach. Sięgnąłem nad głowę i ściągnąłem z blatu paczkę białego proszku, po czym odchyliłem się, rzuciłem ją łukiem ponad stołem i oddałem śliczny, perfekcyjny strzał do ruchomego celu. Kula rozerwała paczkę na strzępy i środek labu spowiła mleczna chmura, niczym maleńki grzyb atomowy. Rozległy się przekleństwa i kaszel. A potem rozpętało się istne piekło.

Dużo później, kiedy analizowaliśmy wypadki z rzeźni, domyśliliśmy się, że laboratorium, poza rozcieńczaniem hery i koki, służyło też do produkcji mety i gdzieś z boku, niezauważony przez nikogo, działał sobie palnik Bunsena albo inne tego rodzaju dziadostwo. Hera była już „podrasowana” mąką i wszystkie te elementy razem zadziały jak bomba. Huk zatkał mi uszy i oblizało mnie raptowne gorąco. Padłem na posadzkę, odruchowo zakrywając głowę ramionami. Sherlock!!! Jakaś siła porwała mnie za kark, powlokła po ziemi, niemal dusząc moim własnym kołnierzem – za żelazne drzwi, w ciemny korytarzyk. Usiłowałem wstać, poczułem cios w udo i ktoś zwalił się na mnie całym ciężarem, wrzeszcząc coś w obcym języku. Złapałem tego człowieka, próbując mu założyć nelsona. Kotłowanina. Okropny ból w rozciętym kolanie. Głuchy odgłos uderzenia i tamten zwiotczał w moim uścisku.

\- Sherlock?!

\- Jes-tem... – wykaszlał, podnosząc mnie z betonowej podłogi.

Wydostałem się jakoś na zewnątrz, w londyńską mgłę, w dali rozświetloną oranżowymi latarniami. Za mną wylazł Sherlock, wlokąc za nogę ogłuszonego bandytę. Lestrade będzie miał swojego baranka do zarżnięcia na ołtarzu regulaminu. Czekaliśmy za drzwiami, z wycelowaną bronią, ale nikt się nie pokazywał. Tamci dwaj uciekli frontowym wejściem, czy może usmażyli się w heroinowym wybuchu?

Raptem w sinych oknach magazynu wezbrał pomarańczowy blask. Szyby rozprysnęły się z trzaskiem, a z wnętrza z rykiem wydobył się ogień. Nagle znowu byłem na polu bitwy. Dokoła rozrywały się szrapnele, terkotały karabiny maszynowe, słyszałem jęki rannych...

Zdawało mi się, że minęła wieczność, nim podniosłem głowę znad ziemi, do której przyciskałem Sherlocka. Nawet nie wiem, kiedy go przewróciłem i nakryłem własnym ciałem.

\- Wybuchł gaz z instalacji chłodniczych – powiedział i kichnął. – Cholera...

Ja użyłem mocniejszego słowa.

\- Greg będzie wściekły – dodałem smętnie. – Dowody mu szlag trafił.

\- Nie wszystkie – odparł Sherlock, podnosząc rękę – i wówczas zobaczyłem, że trzyma za ogon martwego prosiaka, którego najwidoczniej ściągnął w przelocie z labu.

W masarni rozległ się kolejny wybuch, a z oddali zawtórowała mu policyjna syrena.

*

W izbie przyjęć oczywiście było pełno podobnych do mnie nieszczęśników. Połamane ręce, wyjący dzieciak z ciałem obcym w nosie i drugi, który najwyraźniej połknął jakiś rzadki okaz numizmatyczny, bo jego ojciec bardzo energicznie domagał się zwrotu. Ponadto pijaczek z rozwalonym łbem, przypadek silnego krwotoku z nosa, nastolatek pogryziony przez psa oraz chuda jak patyk dziewczyna, histerycznie chlipiąca, że jest w ciąży. Patrząc na jej zapadnięty brzuch, miałem ochotę spytać: „Od ilu minut?”. No i wisienka na tym całym torcie: Sherlock, miotający się w tę i nazad po poczekalni, kłócący przez komórkę z Gregiem Lestrade'em, od którego żądał relacji na żywo z przesłuchania „wieprzowego mafioza”. Moje ulubione spodnie nadawały się na śmietnik, skarpetkę miałem sztywną od krwi. Spadł mi poziom adrenaliny, która dotąd tłumiła trochę ból, kolano rwało mnie niemiłosiernie, czułem, że zaraz zwymiotuję, zacznę wrzeszczeć albo eksploduje mi głowa – ewentualnie wszystko na raz. Piekły mnie oczy, co chwila wykaszliwałem z płuc mąkę z heroiną i modliłem się, żeby nikt się nie zainteresował, czym jesteśmy z Sherlockiem przyprószeni. Tłumaczenie, że nie tarzaliśmy się w narkotykach rekreacyjnie, byłoby dość krępujące. Dobrze, że przynajmniej pomyślałem wcześniej o tym, by przekazać pistolet Sherlockowi, inaczej musiałbym się jeszcze spowiadać ochronie szpitala z mojego SIG-a.

Błagalna prośba skierowana do pielęgniarki, że sam mogę sobie założyć szwy – proszę, moja legitymacja, owszem, lekarz wojskowy – byle tylko udostępnili mi jakiś spokojny kąt i narzędzia, poskutkowała tym, że medycy, powodowani solidarnością zawodową, przepchnęli mnie w kolejce przed lżejsze przypadki. Za to dyżurny chirurg, stażysta, nie bawił się w delikatność i podejście do pacjenta, uważając widocznie, że te brednie dla ciemnych mas pracujących mnie, rasowego łapiducha, znieważą. Założył mi dziesięć szwów. O Boże, jak ja chciałem, żeby mnie obraził...

Z lewej dłoni ten rzeźnik wyciągnął mi dwa okruchy szkła i zasprayował całość opatrunkiem z zawartością srebra koloidalnego – moje ręce nabrały zielonkawobrązowego koloru i wyglądałem, jakbym zaczynał gnić.

Oczywiście nieodzowny okazał się też zastrzyk przeciwtężcowy i to było mało przyjemne. Co ja mówię, bolało jak jasna cholera! W dodatku pielęgniarka, nim zdążyłem zaprotestować, dziabnęła mnie w prawy pośladek i ten sposób okulałem obustronnie. Zostałem odesłany do domu z antybiotykiem i tabletkami ketonalu w kieszeni, i jeszcze zaleceniem, że mam nie forsować nogi. Tak, jakbym mógł w tym stanie forsować cokolwiek...

Przeciwnie, nie mogłem dotrzeć do własnej sypialni, nawet z pomocą Sherlocka. Zastrajkowałem na pierwszym piętrze, oznajmiając, że śpię na kanapie i cześć pieśni. Holmes przyniósł mi piżamę, zrobił kanapkę, żebym nie brał przeciwbóli na pusty żołądek, pomógł nawet umyć się gąbką, a potem ułożył we własnym wielkim łożu, gdyż kanapa, aczkolwiek wygodna, stała za daleko od łazienki. Niby wszystko robił jak należy, ale był przy tym strasznie nadęty i fuczał, bo przeze mnie omijała go zabawa w SY.

Niemal cały kolejny dzień przespałem, obolały i otępiały po lekach. Nawet telefon z kliniki z powiadomieniem, że nie przyszedłem do pracy o jeden raz za dużo, więc w sumie mogę już się tam nie pojawiać, nie do końca wyrwał mnie z szarego farmakologicznego obłoku. No, pięknie, kurna, pięknie... Z głodu nie umrę, ale i tak jakoś marnie się poczułem. Sherlock tymczasem zniknął, pozostawiając mnie pod troskliwą opieką pani Hudson, miło biadającej nad moim losem. Pan detektyw-konsultant widać uznał, że świńska mafia narkotykowa jest zdecydowanie ciekawsza, niż zmaltretowany na akcji asystent. Jako przyjaciel też się nie liczyłem (nudny), ani jako obiekt do myziania (niepełnosprawny). Z partnera zostałem zdegradowany do poziomu balastu.

Sherlock wrócić musiał w środku nocy, kiedy ja już dawno spałem, natomiast rano obudził mnie grą na skrzypcach. Była szósta! Poprzedniego dnia zdążyłem nadrobić zaległości w spaniu, noga bolała mniej, czułem się silniejszy, nie tak żałosny – za to bardziej rozzłoszczony, nic więc dziwnego, że znalazłem w sobie dość siły, by między kawą a tostem zrobić wielką, huczną, iście artyleryjską awanturę. Przede wszystkim zacząłem od tego, że Sherlock wbrew umowie wlazł do magazynu pierwszy, nie czekając na mój sygnał. Naturalnie ryzykując przy tym życie. On zaczął odszczekiwać, a potem poszło lawinowo.

\- Spóźniłeś się! – (To oczywiście wszystko usprawiedliwiało).

\- A ty nie mogłeś poczekać minuty dłużej?!

\- Nie przypuszczałem, że człowiek z wojskowym przeszkoleniem nie umie się przedostać przez jedną krótką uliczkę. – (Słynna Holmesowska zgryźliwość).

\- A ty po prostu rwałeś się do strzelaniny i mordobicia! Miejski kowboj!

\- Komandos za pięć pensów! – (Że co proszę?!)

\- A co się stało z „nigdzie się nie wybieram”?! Wybrałeś się! Sam! Bez wsparcia!

\- Nic się nie stało!

Nie wytrzymałem. Wyszedłem z siebie do reszty.

\- Nic się nie stało? Nic?! Mnie się stało!!! – Wskazałem na swoje nadal obandażowane kolano. – Gdybyś nie wlazł tam w pojedynkę, ja bym nie leciał na oślep po ciemku, z duszą na ramieniu, myśląc, że cię ktoś utłukł!

\- John, przecież nikt mnie nie utłukł, może zauważyłeś...?

\- A ty zauważałeś ostatnio, że ja istnieję? Że może jednak zasługuję na jakąś uwagę, na jakiś szacunek? Kim ja dla ciebie jestem? Kumplem z tak zwanym „łóżkowym bonusem”?  Zostawiłeś mnie! Najpierw zlekceważyłeś w rzeźni, a potem zostawiłeś samego i poleciałeś do Yardu!

\- Miałeś tu panią Hudson. Dlaczego miałbym siedzieć w domu, skoro ona doskonale się tobą zajęła? Myśl logicznie, John!

\- Nie będę myśleć logicznie po twojemu, tylko po swojemu! To jest MOJA logika: jak przychodzi co do czego, to najważniejsza jest SPRAWA, musisz mieć swój _fun,_ swój haj! Jesteś uzależniony... Jesteś... nałogowcem zbrodni!!! Nic się wtedy dla ciebie nie liczy – ani ludzie, ani ich uczucia... Nic dziwnego, że nie masz przyjaciół, bo po prostu nikt na dłuższą metę nie wytrzyma takiego traktowania.

\- John...

\- Zamknij się! Od tygodnia cię nosi, oślepłeś na wszystko, co nie zawiera w sobie zagadki albo trupa! Miałeś brać leki na cyklofrenię, ale masz to gdzieś, bo cię rajcuje własna mania!!!

Sherlock prychnął, zarzucając pogardliwie połami szlafroka.

\- Nie będę się faszerował pigułkami, by zniżyć do poziomu ogólnego społecznego debilizmu!

Poczułem, że płonie mi twarz. Pokuśtykałem do drzwi, ale jeszcze odwróciłem się w progu.

\- Ogarnij się – powiedziałem z naciskiem. – Twoje życie to jeden wielki chlew i oczekujesz, że ktoś będzie wszystko porządkował za ciebie. Ogarnij się, Sherlock, bo naprawdę kończy mi się cierpliwość. A teraz wychodzę i nie pytaj, kiedy wrócę, bo sam nie wiem.

*

W taki to sposób zamiast na rozkładanej kanapie u Harry wylądowałem po drugiej stronie kanału La Manche w _chalet_  Czołga. Cisza, spokój, żadnego strzelania do ścian, niczyich fochów... Nigel pasł mnie obfitymi angielskimi śniadaniami, gdyż tradycyjnym francuskim rogalikiem z kawą głęboko gardził i nazywał „paszą dla pedziów”. (Muszę przyznać, że zrobiło mi się ciut głupio, kiedy to usłyszałem). Obiady za to robił czysto francuskie: wołowina po burgundzku, _ratatouille,_ _crêpes_... Po długotrwałym spożywaniu głównie mrożonek, czułem się jak w kulinarnym raju. O Sherlockowym kurczaku w sosie czosnkowym uparcie starałem się nie myśleć.

Byłem jeszcze mało mobilny, więc pierwsze dni spędziliśmy głównie na pomoście, mocząc kije. A branie było piękne. Trochę się w pierwszej chwili zbulwersowałem, bo Czołg wyrzucał z powrotem do wody tylko największe i najmniejsze sztuki, a te średnie lądowały w wiaderku. Myślałem, że skurczybyk najbezczelniej kłusuje, ale wyjaśnił, że we Francji można zabierać połów, jak się chce. Boże, błogosław Francję - jeszcze nigdy nie jadłem tak pysznej ryby, jak ta z Nigelowego grilla! Raz Czołg zabrał mnie też swoim „krążownikiem szos” do niewielkiej, sympatycznej _brasserie_ w samym Dijon.

Moje kolano goiło się doskonale, pod koniec tygodnia zdjąłem sobie szwy – w warunkach iście polowych, za pomocą nożyczek ze szwajcarskiego scyzoryka, pęsetki, oraz większej ilości odkażacza do użytku zewnętrznego i wewnętrznego. Albowiem z tej okazji naoliwiliśmy się z Nigelem okrutnie kawą ze spirytusem medycznym, oraz francuskim winem, belgijskim piwem i na deser jeszcze nalewką pomarańczową. Ta nalewka była błędem, bo okazało się, że mam alergię na pomarańcze. Zdecydowanie byłem na nie uczulony – umierałem następnego dnia na straszliwego kaca. Ostatni raz tak chorowałem wówczas, gdy w bazie Warrior piliśmy z Ukraińcami. To był czarny dzień dla brytyjskiej armii. Kiedy po drugim litrze zaczynaliśmy już lekko spływać z taboretów, ale bardzo godnie udawaliśmy, że widzimy normalnie, a nie poczwórnie, Sergey zatarł tylko łapki, wyciągnął kolejną flaszkę i rozlał, mówiąc: _Vot trenirovka akonchena, moshna nachinat’ seryozno. **[1]** _ Nasz dowódca, kiedy następnego dnia zobaczył tę żałość i nędzę, nawet nie kazał nam stawać do raportu, bo „stanąć” nie moglibyśmy nawet z lufą przystawioną do głowy. Co oczywiście nie znaczyło, że nie wlepił nam karniaków. Głównie chyba dlatego, że nie obroniliśmy honoru Wielkiej Brytanii. Trudno, robiliśmy co w naszej mocy.

W _chalet_ Czołga powróciły tamte wspomnienia z pustyni. Zdecydowanie: następnym razem żadnych pomarańczy!

Na szczęście Nigel był przewidujący oraz doświadczony, więc w jego lodówce znajdował się i spory zapas _ayranu **[2]**_ , i sałatka z cytryn, a na szafce w dwulitrowym termosie stała herbata, słodka jak piekło dentystów.

Niepokoiło mnie jedno: ile i co gadałem w czasie tego spontanicznego pijaństwa? Wiadomo, że po alkoholu wyłazi z człowieka prawda. Często niemiła, czasem łzawa, jednak niezależnie od konstrukcji psychicznej pijącego zawsze jest to prawda krępująca i wstydliwa, kiedy się na nią spojrzy już na trzeźwo. Pewnie to było jednym z powodów, dla których nie akceptowałem problemu Harry. Z niektórych ludzi po pijaku wypełzają demony i ci w ogóle nie powinni sięgać po kieliszek. Z Harry po wódce wyłaziły stwory ciemności. Co wylazło ze mnie? Pamiętałem, jak Nigel skarżył się na kompletne niezrozumienie ze strony Marion, a ja twierdziłem, że kobiety są ogólnie przereklamowane. Szlag... Reszta wieczoru stanowiła czarną dziurę. Miałem nadzieję, że Czołg również miał przerwę w życiorysie. I chyba ją miał rzeczywiście, bo nawet się nie zająknął na temat tego, co mogłem wygadać w chwili niepoczytalności. Słowa „pasza dla pedziów” rzucone z bezmyślną swobodą, tkwiły mi w głowie jak cierń.

Poza tym jednak naprawdę czułem się u Nigela świetnie. Piękna okolica, pogoda jak złoto – w Londynie było o tej porze roku ciepło, ale pochmurno i mokrawo, a tutaj nawet się opaliłem. Ryby, poker, strzelanie do rzutków... Męskie rozrywki. Samo Dijon też było bardzo przyjemnym miastem, z ładnymi zabytkami i całkiem ciekawą historią. Łapałem się na myśleniu, że Sherlockowi pewnie podobałyby się: wielka gotycka katedra, fontanna Maxa Blondata z dziećmi i żabami (choć nazwałby ją sentymentalnym kiczem), _Palais des ducs de Bourgogne_ i dzielnica antykwaryczna, a nawet turyści, których by sobie z rozkoszą _skanował_. Odpędzałem te niechciane myśli, łaziłem z Czołgiem po okolicy, obserwowaliśmy wieczorami nietoperze – a mnie się przypominał ten wypchany z gablotki na kominku... Oglądaliśmy mecze i najgłupsze filmy sensacyjne, jakie mogliśmy znaleźć, traktując je jak komedie – i znowu zastanawiałem się, jak by skomentował tę czy inną scenę Sherlock. Brakowało mi koncertów skrzypcowych, a nawet „niespodziewajek” w lodówce, co było naprawdę dziwne. Dwa razy dziennie, rano i wieczorem, włączałem komputer, by sprawdzić pocztę, a w rezultacie wyrzucałem tylko ze skrzynki spam. Nikt do mnie nie pisał. Wycieczka do Francji z paru dni wydłużyła się do tygodnia, potem do dwóch... Nie mogłem już oszukiwać sam siebie: tęskniłem coraz bardziej, tęskniłem jak wariat, a Sherlock tymczasem uparcie milczał. Glizda puszysta... Każdy sygnał nadchodzącego esemesa sprawiał, że czułem skurcz w dołku, i za każdym razem przeżywałem rozczarowanie. Reklama, przypomnienie o spłacie rachunku, niezobowiązujące zagajenie od Stamforda: _Co u ciebie? Nie widać cię ostatnio_ oraz pełno powiadomień od operatora sieci o promocjach i tego rodzaju szajs _._ W końcu złamałem się i zadzwoniłem tylko po to, żeby usłyszeć aksamitny baryton, mówiący: „Holmes, słucham...?” ale mój detektyw nie odebrał, nawet po dziesięciu sygnałach.

*

Obudziłem się czując potrząsanie za ramię i słysząc jeszcze swój własny jęk i szloch. Sherlock...?

\- Spokojnie, stary. To tylko cholerny zły sen. - Czołg poklepał mnie krzepiąco po łopatce. – Chcesz drinka?

Czułem chłód - piżamę miałem przesiąkniętą potem, poduszkę mokrą od łez i śliny. Z trudem zmusiłem język i wargi do współpracy.

\- N-nie... Dzięki. Her-h-baty... jeśli można.

Nigel podniósł się ze skraju gościnnego łóżka, prostując potężne ramiona.

\- Typowy Angol z ciebie. Herbatka dobra na wszystko? – mruknął, wychodząc do salonu.

Za oknem było szaro, świtało.

\- Przepraszam, Nigel. Nie wyspałeś się przeze mnie – powiedziałem, kiedy dziesięć minut później siedzieliśmy nad dwoma kubkami parującego mocnego Darjeelinga. Czołg wzruszył tylko ramionami.

\- Pierdolona pustynia... Zasypuje człowiekowi rozum piachem i nie odpuszcza całymi latami. W razie czego zrobisz dla mnie to samo, no nie?

\- Jasne.

Każdy z nas przywoził z wojny swoje demony. Ostrzał, rakieta rozwalająca barak, porozrywane ciała kolegów, śmierć spadająca z nieba w środku dnia albo otwierająca głodną paszczę wprost z ziemi. Czołg był spokojny i cierpliwy. Ja też zwykle byłem spokojny i cierpliwy... Wszyscy tacy byliśmy – my, Afgańcy. Żaden dowódca, jeśli nie musi, nie wyśle na wojnę żołnierza, któremu w testach wyjdzie możliwość, że pewnego pięknego dnia dostanie pierdolca, rozpocznie mordobicie w koszarach, skrewi na akcji lub nawet zacznie latać po bazie z bronią, strzelając do swoich. Za to stres wychodził nam potem niejako bokiem. W nocnych koszmarach, płaczu, krzykach, a nawet zawstydzającym moczeniu prześcieradeł. I to była jeszcze ta lepsza opcja. Niektórzy „cisi i spokojni” nic nie mówili, nie skarżyli się, nie buntowali, tylko znikali z domu, by obudzić się w jakimś całkiem obcym miejscu, z przerwą w życiorysie, obejmującą dni, tygodnie lub miesiące. Jakby żyli przez ten czas w całodobowym koszmarze. A niektórzy nie budzili się z niego wcale.

Okłamałem Nigela. A właściwie zwyczajnie nie powiedziałem mu całej prawdy. To nie pustynia mnie ścigała tej nocy. Błądziłem po mrocznym Londynie, który zmienił się w zupełnie obce, wrogie miasto. Nie wiedziałem, gdzie jestem, nie rozpoznawałem ulic, nie miałem przy sobie komórki, ani pieniędzy, myliłem stacje metra, nie potrafiłem wrócić do domu. Wiedziałem tylko, że gdzieś w tym chaosie jest Sherlock. Ranny, umierający... A ja nie mogłem go odnaleźć, tylko wszędzie na chodnikach widziałem wielkie plamy krwi.

*

Miałem w telefonie nagranie z naszego „miodowego miesiąca”. Sherlock na ekranie komórki grał na skrzypcach „Sztorm” Vivaldiego, z ekspresją i dramatyzmem. Instrument zachłystuje się grozą i pięknem wielkiej burzy, a muzyk nagle patrzy wprost w obiektyw, szczerzy zęby w szatańskim uśmieszku i mruga prowokująco. Mimowolnie uśmiechnąłem się do tego wspomnienia.

\- Kto to jest? – Nigel zajrzał mi przez ramię, podając otwartą butelkę piwa.

\- Mój współlokator. – Jakim cudem to zdanie spłynęło tak łatwo z moich ust i się nim nie zadławiłem?

Nigel rozparł się wygodnie na drugim końcu kanapy i pociągnął łyk Heinekena.

\- Muzyk? Nie wiedziałem, że wynajmujesz coś z artystą. Myślałem, że to jakiś drugi lekarz, kumpel z pracy czy coś w tym stylu. Jakim cudem się spiknęliście? Z ogłoszenia?

\- Znajomy znajomego.

\- Pokaż go jeszcze. – Nigel wyciągnął rękę po mój telefon. Podałem mu go ze skrywaną niechęcią.

\- Przystojniak – stwierdził Czołg, oglądając powtórnie nagranie. – Laski muszą za nim biegać stadami. Jak to rozwiązujecie? Krawat na klamce, jak za studenckich czasów?

\- On nie nosi krawatów.

Czułem się coraz gorzej. Dlaczego się wstydzę? Czego się wstydzę? Sherlocka? Jest wspaniałym człowiekiem. Owszem, pokręconym i szalonym, ale zarazem genialnym. I mieliśmy przecież dobre dni. Tych dobrych było znacznie więcej... Powinienem się czuć zaszczycony, że właśnie mnie zechciał dopuścić do swojej najbardziej prywatnej strefy. Do samego serca twierdzy Sherlock. A tymczasem wkładam maskę przyzwoitego, bogobojnego heteryka i z obojętną gębą nazywam go „współlokatorem”, jakby był jedynie sąsiadem, z którym czasem gra się w Scrabble i pożycza mu się ketchup. Wstyd, John, wstydź się... Zawiodłeś.

\- Czołg... – Zwiesiłem głowę i ścisnąłem butelkę tak mocno, że aż zbielały mi kostki. – Sherlock Holmes nie jest tylko moim współlokatorem. To mój przyjaciel i... i mój facet. – Ufff, powiedziałem to!

Głucha cisza. Nie patrzyłem na Nigela, ale mogłem sobie wyobrazić, jaką miał minę. Pociągnąłem nerwowo łyk piwa, zakrztusiłem się i musiałem odkaszlnąć.

\- Powiedz to, Czołg.

\- Co...?

\- To, co myślisz. „O rany, mój kumpel z wojska jest pedałem”. – Odważyłem się na niego spojrzeć. Rzeczywiście, miał wyraz twarzy, jakby ktoś mu przywalił w ciemię, ale prędko odzyskiwał równowagę.

\- Johnny, nie pieprz. Jestem po prostu zaskoczony. Przepraszam, zdaje się, że robiłem wrażenie zasranego homofoba. Ale ty nigdy... Przecież razem startowaliśmy do tej lekarki w Sangin...

\- Pamiętam, obu nas spuściła po brzytwie.

\- Dobra. Po prostu to dla mnie nowość, że wolisz facetów. – Czołg podrapał się w ciemię, a potem rozłożył ręce.

\- Dla mnie to też była nowość – skrzywiłem się. – I nie wolę _facetów_. Tylko tego jednego. A teraz właśnie mamy kryzys.

Nigel uniósł brwi, wypuszczając powietrze między zębami.

\- Wiedziałem, że coś jest nie tak, ale myślałem, że chodzi o kobitkę. Codziennie latasz do komputera i sprawdzasz pocztę. A potem masz minę skopanego psa. Nie pisze?

\- Nie. I nie dzwoni. Zaczynam się martwić, że coś mu się stało. Zwykle esemesował parę razy dziennie.

\- A co mogłoby mu się stać w filharmonii? Co najwyżej inny szarpidrut szturchnie go smyczkiem.

Tym razem była moja kolej, by zagapić się na Nigela jak wół na malowane wrota.

\- Czołg, powiedziałem, że mój facet nazywa się Holmes. TEN Sherlock Holmes!

\- No i...?

Zacząłem się śmiać. No nie, to naprawdę komiczne!

\- Jesteś chyba ostatnim człowiekiem na Ziemi, który nie wie, kim jest Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock Holmes, pieprzony geniusz, kryminolog, chemik, patolog-amator, prywatny detektyw, konsultant Scotland Yardu... – wyliczałem na palcach. – A prywatnie mój facet i istny wrzód na dupie.

Czołg pokręcił głową i łyknął piwa.

\- Kurczę, ale cię wzięło.

\- A owszem, wzięło mnie. Ja tego drania kocham. Jestem zakochany, Czołg, beznadziejnie, jak szczeniak. Dlatego to takie cholernie trudne...

Było mi coraz łatwiej mówić. Może dlatego, że Nigel był osobą całkiem postronną i neutralną? Byłem pewien, że nie otworzyłbym się tak wobec choćby Grega Lestrade'a. Nigel mieszkał pod Dijon, w normalnych warunkach dzielił nas kanał La Manche i szmat Francji. Kiedy wyjadę, zostawię za sobą tę rozmowę, nie pociągnie za sobą żadnych dalekosiężnych konsekwencji. Co najwyżej Czołg nie ponowi już zaproszenia.

Sięgnąłem do kieszeni po notes i zza tylnej okładki wyciągnąłem dwie fotografie. Jedną wyciąłem z gazety. Dobra, wyraźna fotka, choć strzelił ją z ręki jakiś paparazzi, kiedy opuszczaliśmy z Sherlockiem miejsce zbrodni. Za nami widać żółtą taśmę i postacie w mundurach. To musiała być zima, gdyż z ust unoszą się nam obłoczki pary. Dotykam ręką piersi gdzieś w okolicy lewej pachy, jakbym chciał sprawdzić ułożenie SIG-Sauera w kaburze – i pewnie tak właśnie było. Obok mnie kroczy znajoma wysoka figura w tweedowym płaszczu z uniesionym kołnierzem i niebieskim szaliku. Patrzę nieco w bok, ale wzrok Sherlocka skierowany jest na mnie i może to złudzenie, może zwykła gra światłocieni, ale miałem wrażenie, że lekko się uśmiecha.

\- Policja...? – odezwał się Czołg pytającym tonem.

\- Nie pamiętam, co to była za sprawa. Chyba jakieś morderstwo upozorowane na samobójstwo. Musiałbym zajrzeć do notatek.

Drugie zdjęcie jest domowe, zrobiła je pani Hudson. Jeden z najlepszych portretów moich i Sherlocka razem: siedzę na jego fotelu, mój detektyw klęczy z tyłu, oplatając mnie ramionami i przytulając policzek do mojej skroni. To był jeden z nielicznych słonecznych dni w Londynie. Ciepłe światło kładzie łagodne refleksy na czarnych lokach Sherlocka i na moich krótkich kosmykach w odcieniu „piasek z solą”. Oczy Sherlocka w tym oświetleniu są zupełnie srebrne, a moje mają barwę błękitu Thénarda. (Tak powiedział Sherlock, dla mnie ten kolor jest po prostu intensywnie niebieski.) Mój łańcuszek z nieśmiertelnikami oplata szczupłe palce Sherlocka i lśni na nim pojedynczy jaskrawy blik, niczym gwiazda.

\- Wyglądacie na szczęśliwych – ocenił Nigel. – John... khm... nie obraź się, ale... 

Podświadomie oczekiwałem pytania z gatunku „który z was jest na górze?”, ale Czołg zapytał z niejakim zmieszaniem:

\- John, ja się co prawda nie bardzo na tym znam, ale jakim cudem zdołałeś wyrwać _taki towar_? To przecież gość z najwyższej półki. Kompletnie poza zasięgiem.

Wyprostowałem się godnie.

\- Błąd. To nie ja wyrwałem jego, tylko on mnie!

\- Pieprzysz.

\- Serio. – Pochyliłem się do Nigela i wyszeptałem konfidencjonalnie: - Pan detektyw strasznie leci na wojskowych.

Biedny Czołg aż się zapluł piwem.

\- Okej. Ale powiedz, jak to było? Od początku.

\- Na początku był jeden wielki kanał i wtedy wpadłem na starego kumpla ze studiów, Mike’a...

Opowiedziałem o pierwszym spotkaniu z Sherlockiem w szpitalnym prosektorium. O jego dedukcjach. O „różowej” samobójczyni i taksiarzu. O skłonnościach Sherlocka do ryzyka i autodestrukcji. O tym, jak bardzo szybko stał się dla mnie najważniejszą osobą na świecie, usuwając na dalszy plan nawet Harry. O Moriartym i konfrontacji na basenie... Czołg słuchał jak zaczarowany i tylko otwierał nowe butelki, odzywając się z rzadka i pojedynczymi zdaniami.

\- John, czy ty trochę nie... koloryzujesz?

\- Jak wrzucisz hasło „Sherlock Holmes” do sieci, to Google ci wypluje całą tę koloryzację na tysiącu stron.

Wreszcie doszedłem do sprawy Richarda Brooka i koszmaru pod Bart’s.

\- I wtedy on mówi do mnie: „Żegnaj, John” i robi krok w przepaść... – Próbowałem łyknąć piwa, ale ręka tak mi drżała, że stukałem szkłem o zęby. – Trzecie piętro... Na moich oczach, Nigel. Posiwiałem wtedy w ciągu jednej nocy.

\- Ale przecież przeżył.

\- Ja o tym nie wiedziałem. I nie wiedziałem, że dokładnie w tamtej chwili snajper miał moją głowę w celowniku. Moriarty dał Sherlockowi prosty wybór: skacze – ja żyję. Nie skacze – ja idę do piachu.

\- Jezu, John...

\- Oficjalny pogrzeb, pieprzona trumna i pieprzony nagrobek z czarnego marmuru, strasznie ohydny... – Chyba już nieco za dużo wypiłem. – A pięć miesięcy później on, kurwa, staje w drzwiach. „Cześć, John, żyję”...

\- Ja pierdolę... A ty co?

\- Zemdlałem. A jak się ocknąłem, to nakładłem mu po pysku. A pół roku później wylądowaliśmy razem w łóżku. Koniec opowieści.

\- Czekaj... A to kolano to sobie jak rozwaliłeś? – zapytał Czołg podejrzliwie.

\- Na akcji. Jak namierzaliśmy kanał przerzutowy siatki narkotykowej.

\- W łeb ci dać powinienem, krętaczu chrzaniony... – wyburczał Nigel, ale brzmiało to bardziej z zatroskaniem, niż gniewnie.

Niepewnym ruchem odstawiłem prawie pustą butelkę na podłogę. Czułem się tak, jakbym przeszuflował pół pustyni łopatą. Zmęczony, rozbity i zdecydowanie nietrzeźwy. Czołg chyba to widział, bo tylko pokręcił głową i podsunął mi poduszkę, a potem pomógł się ułożyć na kanapie i ściągnął mi buty.

\- Odeśpij to, stary. Wieczorkiem pójdziemy sobie na ryby.

\- Okej – wymamrotałem. – Przepraszam, Nigel.

\- Wszystko w porządku.

Zdążyłem jeszcze zobaczyć, jak przynosi sobie do salonu swojego laptopa. Widocznie postanowił zweryfikować tę sagę, jaką mu zasunąłem pod sześć Heinekenów i zdecydowanie zbyt skromną zakąskę z sera Ricotta.

  


* * *

[1] (ros.) Trening zakończony, można zaczynać na poważnie.

[2] ayran – słonawy napój turecki na bazie jogurtu i wody, dostępny także w Polsce, pije się schłodzony.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Ja pierdolę... Ja pierdolę... – powtarzał Nigel, gapiąc się w ekran. Przygarbiony, przesuwał powoli swoimi krzepkimi łapami po czole i włosach, jakby chciał sobie ściągnąć skórę z czaszki. – Johnny Boy, przecież ten gość to totalny świr!

\- O, obraziłby się, gdyby to usłyszał – odparłem. – Powiedziałby, że jest, proszę ja ciebie, wysoko funkcjonującym socjopatą. Ma swoją godność. Poza tym, Czołg, weź się opanuj. Wierzysz w to, co ludzie piszą w sieci? Na temat Sherlocka krąży tyle pierdół, że nawet jak się między nie zaplącze jakaś prawda, to jej nie rozpoznasz. Jedynymi miarodajnymi źródłami są mój blog i jego strona o dedukcji. Reszta to zwykle brednie.

\- Więc to nieprawda, że paradował po mieście cały we krwi i z dzidą?

\- To był harpun.

Nigel rzucił mi spojrzenie nie do opisania.

\- John, ja się zaczynam o ciebie martwić. – Popukał palcem w ekran. – Ten gościu to wariat.

\- Ekscentryk – wtrąciłem.

\- I ten ekscentryk, powiadasz, wybrał sobie ciebie, bo leci na wojskowych? Jezu Chryste, moja noga już nigdy nie postanie w Anglii! – Nigel uniósł ramiona w komicznym geście przestrachu. Nie mogłem opanować śmiechu, i on również.

\- Ano, wybrał mnie, ale nie tylko z powodu munduru. Nigel... On po prostu był bardzo, ale to bardzo-bardzo samotny. – Uśmiech spłynął mi z twarzy. – A teraz ja wyjechałem i on znów jest sam. Obkleja się plastrami nikotynowymi, gada do czaszki, albo co gorsza wtrąca się w sprawy złych i potężnych ludzi, którzy chętnie by go zlikwidowali.

\- Aż tak źle?

\- Połowa Anglii uważa go za dobroczyńcę, druga połowa za najgorszego wroga, a trzecia za psychola. I tylko ja trwam u jego boku jak ten Sancho Pansa. To znaczy trwałem.

\- Johnny, szkoły co prawda kończyłem dawno, ale pani od matmy mówiła, że nie może być trzech połówek.

Machnąłem tylko ręką i wybrałem w komórce numer Sherlocka. Odbierz, odbierz, odbierz... Nie odebrał.

\- Cholera!

Nigel opuścił klapę laptopa. Na jego twarzy malował się wyraz stanowczości.

\- John, ile ten twój Holmes ma lat?

Policzyłem szybko w myślach.

\- Prawie trzydzieści dwa.

\- Zlituj się, ty w tym wieku zaliczyłeś już wojnę i kulkę! To nie jest dzieciak. Jakoś przeżył bez ciebie większą część życia. Sam go wychwalałeś pod niebiosa, jaki to on inteligentny. I strzelać potrafi, i w mordę, jakby co, umie dać. Przestań histeryzować.

Nigel miał rację, oczywiście, że miał. Ale... To był Sherlock. Sherlock, który zapominał, że należy od czasu do czasu coś zjeść. Sherlock, który miał instynkt samozachowawczy na poziomie leminga. Sherlock, którego ledwo dwa miesiące temu widziałem na szpitalnym łóżku, oplecionego rurkami i przewodami. Rozum mówił jedno, a głupie serce coś całkiem przeciwnego. Ale pani Hudson, albo Lestrade chyba by do mnie zadzwonili, gdyby przydarzyło mu się coś złego? Tak, na pewno ktoś by zadzwonił...

Czołg wstał energicznie.

\- Kapitanie Watson, baczność!

Wyprostowałem się odruchowo.

– Bierz latarkę i wodery! Idziemy nad rzeczkę. No już, już, ruchy! Nie mogę patrzeć, jak gapisz się na komórkę z miną wyliniałego królika. Jak już masz się w coś ślepić, to w wodę, przynajmniej będzie z tego jakiś pożytek. 

Słońce za oknem już zachodziło.

\- Nie za późno na ryby?

\- Na szczupaka nie, ale jego się łowi na żywca, a my nie mamy odpowiedniej przynęty. Wybierzemy się na raki, z kubełkiem. Łapałeś kiedy raki, Johnny Boy?

\- Nigdy w życiu. Jak to się robi?

\- Rąsią za ogonek. I nie puszczaj, nawet jak uszczypnie.

Co ten facet, ze swoją namiętnością do wody godną bobra, robił przez dwa i pół roku w suchym jak pieprz Afganistanie? Zagadka stulecia.

Ale zabawa rzeczywiście była przednia. Łaziliśmy z latarkami po płyciznach Ouche i łapaliśmy te wąsate skórkowańce, które zachrzaniały po dnie jak małe nakręcane samochodziki. A wydawało mi się, że raki są niemrawe... Może dlatego, że zawsze je widziałem tylko w markecie, w dziale rybnym, ładnie poukładane na lodzie obok ośmiornic i małży. Naturalnie Nigel złapał więcej. Za to mnie więcej razy szczypnęły, dranie. W końcu obaj, mimo woderów, byliśmy mokrzy po pachy, zziębnięci i rozdokazywani jak para smarkaczy, a w wiaderku chrobotały jakieś trzy tuziny raków  – akurat na skromną przekąskę, jak stwierdził Czołg. Żeby całkowicie zaspokoić apetyt mego kumpla, musielibyśmy chyba wyłapać raki z całej rzeki.

Moja Nokia, którą zostawiłem na stole w salonie, musiała oczywiście zadzwonić, kiedy przebierałem się w suche rzeczy. Wypadłem z pokoju gościnnego, omal nie wyrywając drzwi z zawiasów, bez koszuli i w niedopiętych dżinsach. Spojrzenie na wyświetlacz i głębokie rozczarowanie. Oraz niepokój. Och, Donovan...?

\- Cześć, Sally. Co z Sherlockiem?

Nigel przewrócił oczami, robiąc minę, jakby go zemdliło. Głos Sally chwilami trochę zanikał w szumach, musiała mieć słaby zasięg.

\- Cześć, John. Dlaczego uważasz, że dzwonię w sprawie Holmesa?

\- Bo ty nigdy do mnie nie dzwoniłaś ot tak sobie, więc coś musiało się stać, a naszymi jedynymi punktami stycznymi są Sherlock i Greg. Który jest w szpitalu?

\- Żaden, ale masz rację, coś jest nie tak.

\- Co?! – Ściskałem komórkę tak, że mało jej nie zmiażdżyłem.

\- John, nie krzycz. Dla mnie Holmes może się wypchać i zakwitnąć, ale pośrednio to dotyczy ciebie, a ja nie chcę ci podkładać świni. Wpadłam dziś na twojego faceta na ulicy, a on... no, nie wyglądał za dobrze.

\- Co znaczy „nie za dobrze”?

\- Jakiś taki wymiętoszony, ewidentnie ćwierćprzytomny... pijany?

\- Sal, on nie pije, tego jestem absolutnie pewien. Nigdy nie wykracza poza dwa drinki.

\- No to na sto procent czymś naćpany. Nieogolony, oczy szkliste, wyglądał jak typowy ćpun w ciągu. Crack, amfa, cholera wie, co brał, ale... John, _on mnie nie poznał_! Ja do niego „cześć”, a on spojrzał przeze mnie na wylot, jakbym była ze szkła i poszedł dalej. Słyszałam, że wyjechałeś. Zanim zamelduję w narkotykowym i zrobią wam nalot na mieszkanie, może lepiej, żebyś wrócił i sam się w tym połapał? John...?

Zrobiłem bardzo głęboki, powolny wdech, a potem równie powolny wydech. Spokojnie. Spokojnie...

\- Dziękuję, Sally. Jesteś naprawdę dobrą przyjaciółką.

\- Dobra, muszę kończyć, to połączenie kosztuje majątek. Trzymaj się, John.

\- Ty też. Jeszcze raz dzięki.

Czołg pytająco uniósł brwi, kiedy kończyłem tę rozmowę.

\- Złe wieści?

\- Nienajlepsze. Pożycz mi swoją komórkę.

Wystukałem na klawiaturze numer Sherlocka, a potem słuchałem powolnych sygnałów oczekującego połączenia. Jeśli nie odbierał z powodu tego, że był na mnie nadal obrażony, istniała szansa, że przyjmie rozmowę z obcego numeru. Pięć, osiem, dziesięć leniwych „tyyyt, tyyyt, tyyyt...”. Nic.

\- Johnny, masz minę jakbyś zobaczył kostuchę – powiedział Czołg, odbierając mi swój telefon. – Co się dzieje?

\- Nie wiem, ale nic dobrego. Muszę wracać do domu i to natychmiast. Sprawdzisz mi pociągi do Londynu?

\- Może chociaż zaczekasz do jutra?

\- Jak uda mi się złapać nocny, to będę w Londynie o świcie.

\- Poczekaj do rana i leć samolotem.

\- Nie stać mnie na samolot.

Nigel popchnął mnie w stronę gościnnej sypialni.

\- Jezu, ubierz się w końcu. Pożyczę ci kasę.

\- Nie. Nie wiem, kiedy będę mógł ci oddać. Straciłem pracę i jadę teraz na gołej emeryturze.

\- To ci nie pożyczę, tylko zwyczajnie dam! Marion i tak mnie sczyści z ostatniego euro, jeśli tylko zdoła. Nawet kupię ci bilet na pierwszą klasę, to będzie moja zemsta za tę jej pieprzoną tapetę! A w ogóle to mogę lecieć z tobą i pomóc.

Zamarłem podczas zapinania guzików.

\- Czołg, przecież Sherlock jest dla ciebie zupełnie obcym człowiekiem.

\- Ale ty nie jesteś obcy, Johnny. I mam wobec ciebie dług wdzięczności.

\- Chyba odwrotnie.

\- Johnny Boy, gdybyś nie zadzwonił i nie przyjechał, to bym tu chlał i pogrążał się w depresji rozwodowej. Teraz co prawda też chleję, ale przynajmniej na wesoło. A poza tym jestem sentymentalnym osłem i zazdroszczę temu twojemu kryminaliście.

\- Kryminologowi.

\- Jeden pies. Dostajesz cynk, że ma kłopoty i natychmiast lecisz na ratunek, mało kapci nie pogubisz. Jezus, chciałbym, żeby ktoś tak dbał o mnie. Czy on chociaż na to zasługuje?

Wzruszyłem ramionami.

\- Skoczył dla mnie z dachu. Ludzie uważają, że szaleńcom takie rzeczy lekko przychodzą, ale to wcale nie było dla niego łatwe. On się wtedy bał, Czołg. Był autentycznie przerażony, a jednak to zrobił, bo uważał, że nie ma innego wyjścia. I tylko dlatego teraz żyję. Co ze mnie byłby za człowiek, gdybym wymienił przyjaciela na urlop, nawet tak fajny jak ten u ciebie?

*

Czołg jednak dał się przekonać i nie poleciał ze mną do Anglii, co przyjąłem ze skrywaną ulgą. Jeśli Sally miała rację i Sherlock ponownie sięgnął po narkotyki, wolałem, żeby Nigel nie widział go w takim stanie. Już i tak uważał, że pan detektyw-konsultant nie jest dla mnie odpowiednim towarzystwem. Za to zafundował mi bilet w biznes klasie, gdzie traktowano mnie (mimo podniszczonych butów i kurtki z secondhandu) jak multimilionera incognito. Cieszyłbym się tym bardziej, gdyby nie zżerający mnie od środka niepokój.

Z lotniska zadzwoniłem do pani Hudson. Ucieszyła się, że wracam. Co u Sherlocka? Ostatnio wydawał się przybity, milczący, nadąsany, miał „te swoje dni”, więc rzadko wchodziła na górę, a on równie rzadko pojawiał się u niej. Teraz, kiedy spytałem, pomyślała, że rzeczywiście nie widziała go od jakiegoś czasu. Pewnie znów ma sprawę i biega ciągle po mieście, prowadząc śledztwo. Albo jest na górze i jeszcze śpi.

Była prawie dziewiąta, kiedy dotarłem na Baker Street. Dobry Boże, spraw, żeby Sherlock był cały, zdrowy i w domu. Jak miałbym go odnaleźć w siedmiomilionowym mieście, jeśli gdzieś się włóczy? No tak, jest przecież Mycroft i jego maleńka, domowa siatka szpiegowska. Jeśli Sherlock szwendał się po ulicach w stanie niepoczytalności i rozrabiał, na pewno wychwyciły to wszędobylskie kamery i niesforny Holmes Młodszy zapewne właśnie bębni pięścią w drzwi bez klamki w jakiejś prywatnej klinice, odgrażając się Holmesowi Starszemu.

Przekraczając próg mieszkania, spodziewałem się okropnych okropności. Niemożebnego syfu (nie było mnie przecież przez dwa tygodnie), smrodu gumy pieczonej w mikrofalówce, porozrzucanej wszędzie odzieży i brudnych skarpetek, eksperymentów w każdym możliwym miejscu, dymu papierosowego takiej gęstości, że można by w nim zawiesić kałasznikowa, strzykawek, igieł, fajki do cracku i może jeszcze pustych flaszek po wódce poniewierających się pod nogami, choć przecież wiedziałem, że Sherlock gardzi używkami tak pospolitymi jak zwykły alkohol. Byłem tak nakręcony, że kiedy zobaczyłem salon nie zmieniony w lej po bombie, upuściłem torbę z zaskoczenia.

Acha, czyli Mycroft ostatecznie zgarnął braciszka z ulicy. Muszę do niego zadz...

Sherlock jednak był w domu. W postaci żałosnego, wymiętoszonego kłębka, skulonego na moim fotelu, w bardzo niewygodnej pozycji. Widziałem tylko jego rozczochrane włosy i zwisające z podłokietnika chude ręce, wystające z rękawów płaszcza – umorusane i pokryte rdzawymi smugami zaschniętej krwi. Podszedłem, odsunąłem kołnierz, zakrywający Sherlockowi większą część twarzy, lecz nawet się nie poruszył. Sally miała rację w całej rozciągłości. Boże miłościwy, jak mógł się tak stoczyć? Holmes, ten obsesyjnie czysty Holmes, zawsze nieskazitelnie wypucowany, teraz był po prostu ordynarnie brudny! Płaszcz miał ubłocony, podobnie jak buty i nogawki spodni. We włosach, które wyraźnie tęskniły za prysznicem i grzebieniem, tkwiło pełno jakichś patyczków, trawek i drobinek zeschłych liści, jakby tarzał się po trawniku. Przez zarośnięty ciemną szczeciną policzek biegło zadrapanie. Wargi Sherlocka były suche i spękane, w kąciku ust widziałem grudkę zakrzepłej krwi.

No i te jego ręce: z żałobą pod paznokciami i obitymi kostkami prawej... Jak nic uczestniczył w jakiejś zadymie!

\- Sherlock! – Potrząsnąłem jego ramieniem, ale nie doczekałem się żadnej reakcji.

Zdarłem z niego dość niedelikatnie płaszcz, odkrywając kolejne, wielce podejrzane plamy na koszuli. Szlag, pan detektyw zwyczajnie śmierdział! Kazałem mu się ogarnąć, a ten wręcz przeciwnie, ześwinił się na amen. Co to miało być? Akcja protestacyjna „Na złość mamusi się przeziębię”?!

Bez żadnych ceregieli podniosłem Sherlockowi powieki. Źrenice miał czarne i gigantyczne jak wyloty luf sztucera na słonie. Dopiero to wywołało jakąś reakcję – skrzywił się i odwrócił twarz, bo raziło go światło.

\- Wstawaj! Czym się tak nawaliłeś, lebiego nieszczęsna?! – warczałem, łapiąc Sherlocka za klapy i potrząsając nim bezlitośnie. – Oprzytomnij wreszcie!

Równie dobrze mógłbym przemawiać do czaszki na kominku. Przewrócił tylko błędnie oczami, łapiąc spazmatycznie oddech i poruszając ustami, jakby coś próbował przełknąć. I wówczas zdałem sobie sprawę, że zaślepiony gniewem, zapomniałem o jego prawdziwym stanie: prawdopodobnie nie jadł od wielu dni (jak to on), a już na pewno od dawna niczego nie pił i był odwodniony. Powinienem natychmiast go ratować, nim dostanie zapaści.

Zakrztusił się wodą podaną w szklance, musiałem go poić łyżeczką – łykał odruchowo, zupełnie nie kontaktując.

\- Boże miłosierny... Coś ty ze sobą zrobił, Sherlock?

Zdjąłem mu marynarkę, podwinąłem rękawy koszuli, spodziewając się śladów po igłach, ale znalazłem jedynie dwa sfatygowane plastry nikotynowe – na wszelki wypadek zerwałem je i sprawdziłem skórę pod spodem. Nic. Czyli kokaina? Tradycyjnie kreski na lusterku, czy może crack z lufki? Próbowałem sobie przypomnieć wszystkie sposoby przyjmowania rozmaitych narkotyków, o jakich słyszałem. Narkomani wykazywali pod tym względem niesamowitą inwencję. Mam nadzieję, że nie wąchał kleju? Nieee, to by było dla tego pana zbyt prostackie. Poza tym okropnie niszczyło neurony, a ze swoim nadzwyczajnym mózgiem pan geniusz jednak się liczył. Z drugiej strony, Sherlock wyglądał w tej chwili tak, że posądziłbym go o wszystko. Zeżarcie nasion bielunia w ramach eksperymentu już kiedyś zaliczył, teraz równie dobrze mógł się odurzać acetonem. Choć zdaje się, że chemikalia dawały całkiem odwrotne objawy: pobudzenie, a nie taką sflaczałość. Miałby też katar i oczy czerwone jak królik-albinos.

Kosztowało mnie sporo wysiłku zmuszenie Holmesa do przyjęcia postawy pionowej i zaprowadzenie go do łazienki.

\- Rozbierz się i umyj! – poleciłem stanowczo, klepiąc go dla pewności po policzkach. Chyba do niego coś w końcu dotarło, bo zaczął niemrawo rozpinać guziki.

Wróciłem do salonu. Od czego zacząć? Lekarz...? Cholera, to _ja_ byłem lekarzem! Moje medyczne wyczucie mówiło mi, że naćpany detektyw-konsultant jeszcze nie zdycha, więc powinienem go po prostu nawodnić, zapakować do łóżka i przypilnować, żeby odespał ten swój drag-festiwal. A tak nawiasem, co robił tutaj, w domu – zupełnie sam, bez żadnego dozoru? Mycroft zaspał czy zaślepł?! A może spóźnił się z wypłatą dla Sherlockowych „ogonów” i chłopcy olali robotę?

Holmes ministerialny odebrał od razu. Nigdy nie nadużywałem jego prywatnego numeru na głupstwa, więc wiedział, że jeśli na wyświetlaczu pojawi się „Watson” (czy jakkolwiek mnie wpisał do książki adresowej), sprawa jest poważna i na sto procent dotyczy jego marnotrawnego brata.

\- Mycroft Holmes, słucham.

\- Twój brat łazi po mieście ewidentnie naćpany i wdaje się w bójki! – Byłem tak wściekły, że ledwo panowałem nad głosem. – Kamery wam padły czy macie strajk chodnikowych agentów? Nie jesteście w stanie upilnować jednego człowieka?!

\- Według moich informacji, Sherlock w ostatnich czasach nie miał żadnych kontaktów z dilerami. – Głos Mycrofta w słuchawce był lodowaty, niemal widziałem jego nienaturalną, kamienną minę, ledwo skrywającą pogardę. – Wręcz przeciwnie, zachowuje się zadziwiająco spokojnie. A jeśli masz jakieś zastrzeżenia do pracy moich agentów, trzeba było nie wyjeżdżać do Dijon.

Trafił mnie cichy szlag.

\- Przypominam, że nie jestem jednym z twoich opłacanych fagasów. Mam prawo do prywatnego życia i do urlopów.

\- Oczywiście, doktorze Watson. Pamiętam, że nie jest pan jednym z moich tak zwanych fagasów. Pan jedynie pieprzy się z moim bratem.

Wcisnąłem czerwoną słuchawkę, z trudem się powstrzymując, by nie cisnąć z furią komórką. Niech cię diabli, Mycroft! Wziąłem głęboki oddech i poszedłem do łazienki, skontrolować Holmesa młodszego. No tak... Nawet nie odkręcił kranu. Energii i przytomności starczyło mu jedynie na to, by się rozebrać, usiąść w brodziku, obejmując kolana ramionami i ukryć w nich twarz. Może powinienem swego czasu przyjąć ofertę Mycrofta. „Całodobowa opieka nad trzydziestoletnim socjopatą-narkomanem”. Jasno określone zasady, wysoka pensja, wychodne co trzecią sobotę. Ze złością puściłem strumień zimnej wody. Sherlock wydał zduszony krzyk i zwinął się jeszcze ciaśniej. 

„Boże, znowu to robię. Wyładowuję się na Sherlocku, choć wkurzył mnie kto inny”.

Czym prędzej ustawiłem ciepłą wodę. Gąbka, żel do kąpieli... Sherlock nie współpracował. Większość czasu był całkiem bierny, zupełnie jakby spał z otwartymi oczami. Myjąc go, zalałem pół łazienki i sam ociekałem wodą, więc musiałem ściągnąć koszulę. Z wycieraniem poszło lepiej, ale jak miałem Sherlocka przetransportować do sypialni? Wagowo ledwo mieścił się w dolnych granicach normy, ale jego sto osiemdziesiąt cztery centymetry wzrostu dawały w rezultacie całkiem solidne siedemdziesiąt kilo do dźwigania. Musiałem sobie przypomnieć zasady przenoszenia rannych, jakie wpajano nam na kursie medycyny pola walki. Zwaliłem swój żywy (i nagi) ciężar na łóżko. Przez moment rozważałem ubranie go w piżamę, ale w końcu machnąłem ręką. Wbijanie bezwładnego i nadal wilgotnego ciała w czepliwą bawełnę zupełnie mi się nie uśmiechało. Ułożyłem więc tylko Sherlocka w pozycji bocznej ustalonej, wtykając mu poduszkę pod głowę, i starannie otuliłem kołdrą. Jakoś w trakcie niezauważalnie przeszło mi najgorsze wkurzenie.

A potem przykucnąłem obok łóżka, patrząc na szczupłą, kanciastą twarz Holmesa Marnotrawnego.

\- Och, Sherlock... Czy ty nie masz ani krzty instynktu samozachowawczego? Coś ty znowu narobił? Spacerujesz po ostrzu noża, a ja już jestem zmęczony ciągłym pilnowaniem, żebyś się nie pociął na plasterki.

Ciemne rzęsy uniosły się powoli.

\- John... wróć już... do domu... ogarnąłem... się... – Usta i nos Sherlocka drgnęły, jakby próbował zrobić „królika”, ale powieki mu opadły i ponownie zasnął. A może wcale się nie obudził? Zdaje się, że byłem dla niego jedynie postacią ze snu.

„Ogarnąłem się!” Ładne kwiatki, nie ma co. Co on brał, na litość boską?! I gdzie to schował? Narkomani, jeśli chodzi o skrytki na prochy, potrafią się wspiąć na szczyty pomysłowości, a Sherlock lewitował ponad tymi szczytami. Jego zwykłe skrytki były pewnie dziewiczo puste, wymyślił coś innego. Potrwa tydzień, zanim przegrzebię ten jego śmiet... Uderzony nagłą myślą, rozejrzałem się wokoło. W sypialni Sherlock zawsze bałaganił umiarkowanie lub wcale. To była jego „przechowalnia”, której nie zaszczycał odciskaniem piętna swej bujnej osobowości. Dokoła panował nieskazitelny porządek. Zajrzałem do łazienki: potop na podłodze i poniewierające się w kałuży ręczniki były moim dziełem; ponadto zauważyłem czyste lustro, brak śladów pasty do zębów w umywalce i równiutko poustawiane w szafce kosmetyki. Przeszedłem do kuchni. Zdenerwowany stanem Sherlocka, wcześniej nie zwróciłem większej uwagi na stan pomieszczenia. Ze stołu zniknęło laboratorium. Żadnych brudnych naczyń w zlewie, czyste blaty szafek. To nie było normalne. Nieufnie zajrzałem do lodówki. Tekturowe opakowanie, w którym zostało ostatnie jajko. Otwarty karton mleka. Jeden samotny jogurt truskawkowy, dwa plasterki sera i napoczęty słoik pesto. Istniały przesłanki, że Sherlock coś jadł. Poza tym pustki. Żadnych wypreparowanych wyrostków robaczkowych, fragmentów jelit, oczu w słoiku czy męskich stóp w rozmiarze 46.

Największe zmiany zastałem w salonie. Owszem, nadal wszędzie piętrzyły się graty, książki i papierzyska, ale był to chaos ujarzmiony. Wszystko w wyrównanych pod sznurek stertach, posegregowane, popakowane do pudełek... Na biurku, gdzie wcześniej panował radosny rozgardiasz, wszystko zostało pedantycznie poukładane: laptop, notes i długopisy w kubku, a wycinki prasowe tkwiły w teczce. Zniknęła nawet przybita nożem do ściany plansza z Cluedo. Nie wierzyłem własnym oczom. Sherlock posprzątał? Czy to właśnie tego wysiłku (heroicznego dla wieczystego niechluja) dotyczyły słowa „ogarnąłem się”? To było... niesamowite! Jednak czułem jakiś podskórny niepokój, moja podświadomość krzyczała, że coś jest NIE TAK! Dopiero kiedy przesunąłem palcami po klapie laptopa i zobaczyłem, jak pozostawiają ciemniejszy ślad w cieniutkiej warstewce kurzu, zrozumiałem, co mi przekazywał instynkt. Dokoła panował _zakurzony_ porządek. Sherlock nie dotykał tych rzeczy już od dłuższego czasu. Tknięty nową myślą, podszedłem do półki, na której leżały skrzypce. Futerał instrumentu również okrywał kurz. I wówczas za gardło chwyciło mnie autentyczne przerażenie.

Sherlock chory, Sherlock ranny, Sherlock w depresji, w manii, obrażony, wściekły, a nawet Sherlock znarkotyzowany – to wszystko były elementy mieszczące się w moim pojmowaniu rzeczywistości. Natomiast Sherlock robiący porządki (lub pozwalający ruszać swoje rzeczy sprzątaczce) wykraczał daleko poza te ramy. A już Sherlock oddzielony od swoich skrzypiec – to była jakaś kosmiczna makabra! Przecież on to muzyczne pudło wlókł ze sobą nawet do Dartmoor, zakłócając ciszę nocną mnie i reszcie gości z zajazdu „Cross Keys”.

Nie, nie, nie, nie! Co się tu, do ciężkiej jasnej cholery i grypy działo?! Czym on się nafaszerował?! Jakimś własnym wynalazkiem?

Nie dowiem się, póki nie wróci do rzeczywistości. A i wtedy nie wiadomo, czy zechce odpowiedzieć na to pytanie.

Pobiegłem do siebie na górę, włożyłem pierwszą lepszą bluzę i zabrałem stary, wierny zestaw medyczny w aluminiowym kontenerku. Od czasu spektakularnej grypy jelitowej Sherlocka wzbogacił się o wiele nowych elementów. Między innymi elektroniczny termometr, którego nie można było rozgryźć.

Ciśnieniomierz zasygnalizował u Sherlocka szkaradne niedociśnienie, a badanie osłuchowe wykazało kołatanie serca i depresję oddechową – co mi się bardzo nie podobało. Logiczne wydawało się wezwanie ambulansu i szpital, ale kiedy pomyślałem, jaki skandal to wywoła, z jaką radosną furią rzucą się na Sherlocka wszystkie dziennikarskie hieny, dostałem dreszczy. Przedsmak tego odczuliśmy już w lipcu, kiedy goryl Mycrofta musiał odpędzać ścierwojady spod Sherlockowej separatki, a przecież wtedy ci osobnicy zachowywali jeszcze jakieś pozory przyzwoitości (nie wypada pastwić się nad rannym, cierpiącym człowiekiem). Natomiast gdyby padło magiczne słowo „narkotyki”, Sherlock musiałby chyba poddać się operacji plastycznej i wyjechać do Peru, bo inaczej zjedliby go żywcem.

A więc na razie dom i ścisły monitoring, a telefon pod 112 jedynie w przypadku nagłego załamania funkcji życiowych.

*

Wychodzenie ze stanu odurzenia trwało pełne sześć godzin. W tym czasie niemalże nie opuszczałem sypialni Sherlocka, bojąc się, że dostanie zapaści, że zmieni pozycję, a wówczas zadławi się własnym językiem, śliną, wymiocinami... To odzyskiwał częściowo świadomość, to znów przelewał mi się przez ręce – całkiem jakby wygrzebywał się z głębokiego wilczego dołu, a już prawie u celu osypywały mu się spod rąk luźne grudy ziemi i ponownie lądował na dnie. Podczas tych krótkich przebłysków poiłem go herbatą ziołową i raz skorzystał z toalety; ubrałem go też, wybierając jako rzeczy najmniej kłopotliwe zwykły T-shirt i spodnie od dresu. Skaleczenia na dłoni i twarzy były już pozasychane, ale na wszelki wypadek wysmarowałem je maścią antybiotykową.

Ktoś tam na górze najwidoczniej stwierdził, że dwa tygodnie byczenia się w Burgundii to za wiele i pan doktor powinien odrobić swój urlop z nawiązką.

W trakcie zadzwonił Mycroft z pytaniem, jak się miewa jego młodszy braciszek. No, proszę, czyżby jakieś przemyślenia?

\- Śpi! – warknąłem. – I nie waż się tutaj przyjeżdżać, Mycroft.

Po krótkiej chwili namysłu zrobiłem Sherlockowi zdjęcie komórką i wysłałem je Holmesowi Starszemu. Niech ma, niech sobie popatrzy na tę biedę i przemyśli sens (a raczej bezsens) swojego obsesyjnego nadzoru, który zawiódł akurat wtedy, gdy był naprawdę potrzebny.

Około trzeciej po południu stan pacjenta na tyle się poprawił, że mogłem przynajmniej trochę odpocząć i coś zjeść. Sherlock spał. Nic nie wskazywało na to, że ma zamiar w najbliższym czasie wywinąć jakiś numer i na przykład dostać zawału.

W lodówce nie było prawie nic, więc zszedłem do Speedy’s, by kupić największą kanapkę, jaką mieli w ofercie. Zdążyłem wrócić i zjeść połowę potężnej buły z szynką, serem i sałatką, kiedy usłyszałem szelest i zobaczyłem Sherlocka na progu kuchni, niepewnie wspartego o ścianę. Wyglądał już całkiem przytomnie. Patrzył na mnie z głupawym, ufnym uśmiechem na zarośniętej gębie.

\- Och, John... Kiedy wróciłeś?

Kiedy ja wróciłem?! Byłem zestresowany, byłem niewyspany, zmęczony i zły. Od momentu kiedy zadzwoniła do mnie Donovan, w permanentnym napięciu nerwowym. I pewnie właśnie dlatego wybuchnąłem.

\- Rano wróciłem! A teraz jest po trzeciej! – ryknąłem, ciskając niedojedzoną kanapkę na talerz. – Ja rozumiem, Sherlock, że dla rozrywki jesteś w stanie podłożyć ten swój durny łeb pod pociąg, ale – do kurwy nędzy! – mógłbyś odrobinę się liczyć z innymi! Choćby z panią Hudson! Jak sądzisz, jak by się czuła, gdybyś się zaćpał na śmierć, a ona znalazła tutaj twojego trupa?!

Z twarzy Sherlocka spłynął ten rozradowany, durny uśmieszek. Przez krótką chwilę odbijało się na niej zaskoczenie, a potem nastąpiła znajoma transformacja w Holmesa Oficjalnego (choć cokolwiek złachanego) – gładka maska z masy papierowej, detektyw-konsultant bezpieczny za grubą ścianą, wyglądający przez otwory oczu, niczym przez wizjery bunkra.

Zrobiło mi się rozpaczliwie przykro, ale desperacko brnąłem dalej. Miałem dość jego indolencji, jego egoizmu, kompletnego nieliczenia się z otoczeniem. Miałem powyżej uszu służenia wielkiemu detektywowi za podnóżek i sprzątania bajzlu, jaki po sobie zostawiał – w każdym sensie. Nawet jeśli seks z nim wybijał dach, to krótkie orgazmy nie mogły zrównoważyć całej reszty! Siostra pijaczka i kochanek-narkoman to już dla mnie za dużo. ZA DUŻO!!!

\- Gdzieś ty się tak uświnił? Łazisz naćpany po mieście i nawalasz się z jakimiś oprychami – wysyczałem. – Kto ci diluje? Co brałeś i gdzie to jest?

Milczenie. Holmes patrzył na mnie przez te swoje otworki.

\- Dzwonię do Mycrofta, żeby zarezerwował ci miejsce na odwykówce – zagroziłem.

Milczenie, zaciśnięte wargi. Jedyna reakcja to dłonie sunące po ramionach, jakby Sherlockowi było zimno.

\- Sherlock, powiedz coś. Normalni ludzie tak robią. Rozmawiają. Wymieniają informacje. Co brałeś? Jak długo? Nie mogę ci pomóc, jeśli nie mam danych.

\- Ja nie jestem normalny. Chcesz informacji, to je sobie weź. – Zduszony, ochrypły głos. Ręka Sherlocka wykonała zapraszający gest. – Są wszędzie dokoła. Dedukuj.

Odwrócił się i powoli wrócił do sypialni, ostrożnie stawiając bose stopy, jakby podłoga kołysała mu się pod nogami. A więc to tak. Sherlock nie zamierzał mi nic ułatwiać. Rozejrzyj się, zbierz obserwacje, wydedukuj. W sumie... Robiłem to przecież przez prawie połowę swego życia, w pracy. Takie jest zadanie lekarza: pozbierać do kupy małe kawałki informacji, wypytać pacjenta, co go boli i na podstawie wielu odrębnych symptomów wystawić właściwą diagnozę. To też coś w rodzaju pracy detektywistycznej.

Zacząłem od salonu. Warstewka kurzu sugerowała, że zbierał się stosunkowo długo. „Możesz odłożyć na miejsce wszystko prócz kurzu. Kurz wiele mówi" – powiedział kiedyś pan detektyw. Ten mógł mieć około dwóch tygodni. Patrząc pod kątem, oceniłem jego jednolitość. Jeden kraniec stołu był znacznie czyściejszy, brakowało też pyłu na części biurka, jakby Sherlock siadał przy nim, opierając łokcie na blacie i patrzył na laptopa, nie otwierając go. Stosik nieotwartych listów, gazety, które wyglądały na nieczytane – z datami sprzed prawie tygodnia. Kanapa: niedbale rzucony koc, poduszka z odciśniętym zagłębieniem – musiał tu całkiem często sypiać. Najgorsze było to, że Sherlock najwyraźniej w ogóle nie dotykał skrzypiec. Słodki Jezu, nawet kiedy był w dołku, jeśli nie grał, to przynajmniej brzdąkał na strunach całymi godzinami, doprowadzając mnie tym zresztą do szału. Wyciągnąłem notes i zapisałem: _przyp. pocz. kryz. 2 tyg/10 dn._ Przeszedłem do kuchni. Czyste, ale zakurzone blaty. Stół – używany na rogu. W zmywarce czyste naczynia - suche jak pieprz. Na ociekaczu dzbanek z miksera, suchy, i jeden kubek – również suchy. Sprawdziłem ekspres do kawy: brązowy płyn w dzbanku nie wyglądał na świeży, a w filtrze odkryłem zaschnięte fusy z białymi kropkami pleśni. Czyli jeśli Sherlock coś ostatnio pił, nie była to kawa. Zajrzałem do lodówki i powąchałem napoczęty karton mleka. Nadal nadawało się do spożycia. Pił tylko mleko i wodę? Tylko herbatę...? Śmieci! Wysypałem zawartość kubełka do zlewozmywaka – nie było tego wiele. Trochę skorupek od jajek, opakowanie po makaronie błyskawicznym. Jadł. Oczywiście za mało, ale jednak przyswajał jakieś kalorie. Jak dawno temu – to już osobna kwestia. Sądząc z ilości skorup, Sherlock najwyraźniej żywił się głównie tym straszliwym miksowanym koktajlem z surowych jajek i cukru, który pił bez żadnej przyjemności, na bezdechu, całkiem jakby tankował paliwo. Parę wyschniętych torebek po Earl Greyu, paragon ze sklepu spożywczego... i opróżniony listek po tabletkach. Sreberko było zeskrobane i zdołałem odczytać tylko „...a...ol”. Hmmm... Schowałem opakowanie do kieszeni i ruszyłem na dalsze zwiady. Zawartość kieszeni Sherlocka powiedziała mi niewiele lub zgoła nic. Stare, skasowane bilety na metro: jechał gdzieś przed dwoma tygodniami. Pudełeczko, w którym zostały już tylko dwa plastry nikotynowe. Lupa. Więcej powiedział mi brud na samym płaszczu i wygnieciona marynarka – mój facet gdzieś się poniewierał i nie było to miejsce zbyt eleganckie. Wyciągnąłem z kosza na pranie resztę jego odzieży. Spodnie nadawały się tylko do pralni. Holmes pewnie na podstawie brudnych portek ustaliłby konkretny rejon Londynu, ale ja nie miałem bystrego oka geniusza, dla mnie były po prostu upaprane niezidentyfikowanym błotem. Obejrzałem kołnierzyk koszuli. Nosił ją najwyraźniej kilka dni i kto wie, czy nawet w niej nie spał. Coś niesłychanego dla tego czyściocha.

Nigdzie nie widziałem jego portfela z kartami kredytowymi – nie było go w kieszeniach płaszcza, ani w salonie na kominku. Sherlock go zgubił, czy może został okradziony? Uch, mam nadzieję, że portfel leży gdzieś w mieszkaniu, inaczej pan detektyw mógł mieć już konta wyczyszczone do zera.

Telefonu jednak nie stracił. Jego Apple w ciągu ostatnich czterech dni zapisał kilkanaście nieodebranych połączeń i trzy nieprzeczytane wiadomości.

Przeszedłem do sypialni. Sherlock leżał na wznak na łóżku, z rękami złożonymi luźno na brzuchu i wpatrywał się w sufit, zupełnie mnie ignorując. Pochyliłem się nad nim, przesunąłem palcem po szczecince na policzku. Ile mogła mieć dni? Cztery? Pięć? Wziąłem jego rękę, oglądając z bliska skaleczenia na kostkach prawej dłoni. Miał też siniaka na łokciu. Tknięty pewną myślą, podciągnąłem mu koszulkę, oglądając żebra i brzuch. Blizna po operacji była już tylko białą kreską. Nic niepokojącego, poza tym, że Sherlock był zdecydowanie szczuplejszy niż przed moim wyjazdem. Lewe biodro, podudzie, kolano – nic. Prawa noga... Tak, dobrze zapamiętałem: granatowa pręga na prawym biodrze i zasinienie wysoko, z boku kolana. Nie wyglądało to na ślady pobicia, chyba że jakiś bandzior trzasnął go kantówką, ale wówczas Sherlock miałby ogólnie więcej obrażeń, przede wszystkim na twarzy i torsie. Obmacałem mu głowę: poniżej „linii kapeluszowej” znalazłem we włosach obrzmienie po uderzeniu. Acha, czyli moja pierwotna teoria była błędna...

Sherlock poddawał się biernie oględzinom – obojętny jak kawał drewna - co z pewien sposób było gorsze, niż gdyby się wzdragał i uciekał przed dotykiem.

Z ponurym skrzywieniem ust zrobiłem kolejną notatkę: _obraż. wsk. brak śl pobicia, wypadek_. Ukląkłem i zajrzałem pod łóżko – przynajmniej tam nadal panował swojski bałagan. Przy okazji znalazłem dwie zagubione skarpetki Sherlocka. W szafce nocnej odkryłem dwa słoje z „eksperymentami”, z których jeden składał się głównie z zielonej pleśni i wolałem nie wnikać, co jest pod nią. W szufladce jak zwykle leżały: paczka miętówek, ten Sherlockowy niedorzecznie drogi zegarek noszony od święta, latarka i Glock. Nowość stanowiły trzy listki bladoniebieskich tabletek - w jednym brakowało dwóch pigułek, a trzeci był całkowicie opróżniony. „Haldol”... Nie znalazłem pudełka ani ulotki. Od lat zaopatrywałem dom we wszystkie leki, znałem zawartość apteczki do ostatniej tabletki Paracetamolu i _tego_ na pewno nie kupowałem.

\- Sherlock, co to jest? – Pokazałem mu tajemniczy lek, ale tylko w milczeniu odwrócił głowę.

Nie ma sprawy, skoro tak - gramy dalej. Poszedłem włączyć komputer. _Haloperidol_... Enter.

\- Boże miłosierny... – wyszeptałem, patrząc na to, co usłużnie wypluło Google. Przede wszystkim rzuciło mi się w oczy „Haloperidol” jako inna nazwa tego samego leku. Haloperidol znałem. Przed laty usiłowano mnie tym leczyć z PTSD[1]. Zareagowałem tak fatalnie, że skończyło się na dwóch dawkach, gdyż istniała możliwość, że lekarstwo zabije mnie prędzej niż choroba. A tu koło mego łokcia leżało to świństwo w tabletkach po dziesięć miligramów. Końska dawka. Przeczytałem całą ulotkę online, przy czym lista skutków ubocznych była niemalże tak długa jak moja ręka i zawierała między innymi takie radosne rzeczy jak napady drgawkowe, żółtaczka zastoinowa, stany splątania i majaczenie, tachykardia, spadki ciśnienia, zaburzenia widzenia i mowy, senność, utrata świadomości oraz impotencja – przemijająca lub trwała (przy długim stosowaniu leku). W zasadzie się zgadzało. Czytałem, wczepiwszy palce we włosy w geście rozpaczy. Miłosierny Boże, od kiedy Sherlock łykał to paskudztwo, ile, a przede wszystkim: kto mu to przepisał?!

Nic dziwnego, że pani Hudson się nie zaniepokoiła, a Mycroft uznał zachowanie brata za „zadziwiająco spokojne”, bo otępiały Sherlock zapewne poruszał się w obrębie najbliższych ulic, robił jakieś drobne zakupy i wracał do mieszkania. Jego poczynania, obserwowane z daleka, poprzez system londyńskiego monitoringu, nie różniły się od zachowania w typowej fazie depresyjnej. Eskalacja musiała nastąpić całkiem niedawno, a wtedy szczęśliwie wpadł na Sally Donovan.

Zajrzałem do historii przeglądarki i znalazłem kilka stron reklamowych londyńskich psychiatrów. Odetchnąłem kilka razy, zastanowiłem się, zapisałem kolejne punkty w notatniku i poszedłem do Sherlocka. Usiadłem na skraju łóżka.

\- Wyniki dedukcji – zacząłem cicho, nie podnosząc wzroku znad stronicy notesu. – Po naszej kłótni posprzątałeś mieszkanie, pozbyłeś się kawałków trupów z lodówki. Starałeś się utrzymać porządek, więc poruszałeś się po wytyczonych trasach, prawie niczego nie dotykając. Zrobiłeś zakupy jedzeniowe, niestety, głównie jajka i fastfood. Niezbyt zdrowo... Wyszukałeś w Internecie jakiegoś psychiatrę, który robił wrażenie miłego i łatwego w obsłudze. Sądząc z biletów w twojej kieszeni, gabinet jest w okolicach Farrington. Ten... konował przepisał ci Haloperidol. Pewnie obiecał, że to ci pomoże. Zapewne mówił, że z początku będzie nieprzyjemnie, a potem organizm się przyzwyczai i wszystko wróci do normy. – Przejął mnie mimowolny dreszcz. – Więc łykałeś to świństwo... Nie wiem w jakich dawkach, ale przypuszczam, że o wiele za wysokich. Być może sam je sobie samowolnie zwiększyłeś, ale dyszka na raz to jest już i tak cholernie dużo. Czułeś się fatalnie, miałeś zawroty głowy, rzygałeś jak kot i nie mogłeś nic utrzymać w żołądku, ale jesteś przecież uparty jak osioł. Przesypiałeś całe dnie, budziłeś się i znów łykałeś te cholerne prochy. Byłeś otępiały i... Nie wiem, może myślałeś, że właśnie tak wygląda normalność? Że zwykli, normalni obywatele zawsze są tacy zamuleni? Aż w końcu ostatecznie urwał ci się film. Wczoraj gdzieś wyszedłeś, snułeś się nieprzytomny po mieście... – Głos mi drżał coraz bardziej. – Z nikim się nie biłeś, skądś spadłeś i się potłukłeś. Może z jakiejś skarpy...? Na twoim ubraniu jest ziemia i piach. Cud, że w ogóle trafiłeś z powrotem do domu. A kiedy się ocknąłeś... Pierwsze, co zobaczyłeś, to byłem znowu ja: jak na ciebie wrzeszczę i znów mam pretensje, i się czepiam... – Opuściłem notatnik i zakryłem twarz dłonią.

\- Imponujące – odezwał się Sherlock obojętnym tonem.

\- Sherlock... Lekko licząc, ty to jadłeś jak cukierki, ze trzydzieści miligramów dziennie. To są samobójcze dawki! W zakładach zamkniętych przy najcięższych psychozach dają pacjentom mniej! Błagam, nie każ mi dedukować ile ten rzeźnik ci przepisał, po prostu powiedz.

Zlitował się.

\- Dwadzieścia na dobę.

Niech ten psycho-znachor się modli, żebym go nie znalazł...

\- Brałeś więcej.

\- Nie działało. Mam podwyższoną odporność na narkotyki.

\- Ale jak zadziałało, to cię po prostu wyłączyło. Sherlock, zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to trucizna? Mogłeś umrzeć!

\- To by rozwiązało wiele moich problemów. – Znów odwrócił głowę i zapatrzył się na portret Poego.

\- Jak się czujesz teraz?

\- Wydedukuj.

W pierwszym odruchu chciałem ująć go za przegub i policzyć mu tętno, lecz zdałem sobie sprawę, że ani on, ani też ja nie mieliśmy na myśli samopoczucia fizycznego. Siedziałem, zastanawiając się. Obaj milczeliśmy. Miałem wydedukować, jak się czuje Sherlock. Myśl, obserwuj, dedukuj... Usiłował się „ogarnąć”, dla mnie, by mnie zadowolić. Usiłował się skurczyć, poskładać, upakować w garniturek „normalności” – ale w wypadku Sherlocka było to jak wciskanie burzy do słoika. A teraz żądał, żebym to ja wszedł na jego grunt i zobaczył świat tak, jak on go postrzega. Żebym zobaczył, jaka jest jego „normalność”, nie moja.

\- Czujesz się... upokorzony – odezwałem się nareszcie. – Psychiatra... Jakiś jowialny gość z dyplomem zaocznych studiów na ścianie. Po minucie wiesz, że zajada stres batonikami i zdradza żonę z recepcjonistką, czy coś w tym stylu. Nie lubisz go, czujesz do faceta wstręt. Chcesz od niego tylko recepty, ale musisz być uprzejmy i grzeczny, choć najchętniej byś go udusił krawatem. I musisz mu opowiadać o swoich nastrojach, opisywać problemy z bezsennością, odpowiadać na durne pytania, czy lubisz małe dzieci i pieski... I myślisz, że znacznie łatwiej byłoby po prostu podrobić ten pieprzony papierek. W końcu ten tak zwany lekarz łaskawie cię wypuszcza z gabinetu, cały zadowolony, że on jest taki normalny, a ty nie... A ty się czujesz parszywie i go nienawidzisz, i jesteś upokorzony.

\- Imponujące – powtórzył Sherlock, wciąż nie odrywając wzroku od Poego.

\- Przepraszam. – Przełykam z wysiłkiem. – Przepraszam, że cię na to naraziłem.

To nareszcie wywołało jakąś żywszą reakcję. Odwrócił ku mnie twarz z zaczerwienionymi oczami.

\- Ty nie masz z tym nic wspólnego. Jestem dorosłym mężczyzną, John. Podejmuję decyzje. Ponoszę konsekwencje. Na tym to polega.

\- Ja też jestem dorosły. Też podejmuję i ponoszę. A zrobiłem ci straszne świństwo, bo... – zaciąłem się na chwilę, szukając odpowiednich słów. – Nie byłem lojalnym przyjacielem. Postawiłem ci ultimatum. „Zrobisz tak i tak, albo ja sobie idę”. A to nie powinno tak działać. Tak nie powinno być między ludźmi, którzy... którzy się kochają – dokończyłem niepewnie.

Sherlock nigdy jeszcze nie powiedział wprost, że mnie kocha. Udowadniał to na inne sposoby, choćby tak jak teraz – tym kompletnie wariackim poświęceniem własnego „ja”. Ale nigdy nie usłyszałem od niego „kocham cię”.

Sherlock milczał. Oczekiwałem jakiegoś odzewu, czegokolwiek, ale on sięgnął tylko po skraj kołdry i przykrył się nią, zawijając po czubek głowy.

\- Sherlock...? To się nie może powtórzyć. Po prostu nie może...

\- Czy mógłbyś być tak uprzejmy i zostawić mnie samego? – Zmęczony, chłodny, oddalony ton, jak do kogoś obcego.

Urażony, wstałem gwałtownie. Dobra, świetnie! Wyszedłem, ale zawróciłem z salonu, niosąc czaszkę, którą położyłem na łóżku obok głowy Sherlocka.

\- Na wypadek, gdybyś się poczuł samotny. – Całkiem świadomie postarałem się, by zabrzmiało to zjadliwie.

Jeszcze raz przeczytałem uważnie materiały o Haloperidolu i skutkach ubocznych, które dosłownie podnosiły włosy na głowie. Doczytałem się też, że nikotyna może obniżyć poziom tego leku we krwi nawet o czterdzieści pięć procent. Sherlocka prawdopodobnie właśnie to zmyliło: łykał prochy i pewnie nie czuł szczególnej różnicy, bo jednocześnie przyklejał sobie plastry nikotynowe. Zwiększył dawkę, nastąpiło przesycenie, lawinowa reakcja organizmu i coś w rodzaju krótkiego spięcia w mózgu. Z drugiej strony nikotyna go również uratowała, w przeciwnym wypadku mógłby już być warzywem. Koszmar... Zadzwoniłem do Sally Donovan, by jeszcze raz podziękować i w oszczędnych słowach zawiadomić ją, że wróciłem do domu i zażegnałem kryzys. Wysłałem esemesa do Nigela. A potem zająłem się własnymi sprawami. Czyli właściwie niczym szczególnym. Zrobiłem większe zakupy spożywcze. Zszedłem na dół do pani Hudson, wypiłem u niej morze herbaty i opowiadałem o zabytkach Dijon. Byłoby przemiło, gdyby w tyle głowy nie tkwił mi cały czas obraz mumii zawiniętej w kołdrę, tkwiącej w sypialni piętro wyżej.

*

Sherlock wylazł ze swojej nory dopiero w porze kolacji, widocznie wywabiony zapachem tostów. Nadal ubrany w T-shirt i dół od dresu, bosy. Jego włosy wręcz krzyczały wielkim głosem o użycie grzebienia. Bez szlafroka, w niedbałym stroju, z króciutkim parodniowym zarostem wyglądał dziwnie, niepodobnie do siebie i miałem osobliwe wrażenie, jakby po mojej kuchni snuł się ktoś obcy. Popatrzył na stół, zorientował się, że moje plany kolacyjne go nie obejmują, ale nie usiłował mi ukraść niczego z talerza, jak to czasem bywało. Poczłapał do lodówki i wyjął mleko.

Och, zapewne powinienem w tamtej chwili zwrócić mu uwagę, że nie powinien pić prosto z kartonu, że lodowate mleko jest niezdrowe zarówno dla gardła, jak i dla żołądka, zwłaszcza osłabionego długim postem i torturowanego lekami... Zacisnąłem zęby na swoim toście, który przestał mi raptem smakować.

Gwałtownie odstawione pudełko chlusnęło zawartością na szafkę i podłogę, a Sherlock runął z powrotem w stronę sypialni z ręką przyciśniętą do ust.

„Acha...” – pomyślałem tylko. Mógłbym jeszcze dodać „A nie mówiłem?”, tyle, że istotnie _nie mówiłem_. Nie mówiłem, nie ruszyłem się z miejsca, by pod drzwiami łazienki wypytywać wymiotującego Holmesa, jak się czuje, ani też nie próbowałem mu parzyć rumianku. Patrzyłem na kapiące z blatu mleko i nie szukałem ścierki. Podejmujemy i ponosimy? Okej. Święta racja. Sherlock nie jest dzieckiem, a ja nie jestem jego matką. To dorosły facet i bynajmniej nie jest niepełnosprawny.

Wrócił, kiedy zdążyłem już dokończyć kolację i zrobić sobie solidny kubek herbaty (bez mleka). Tym razem Sherlock był uczesany i ogolony. Posępnie popatrzył na białą kałużę, a potem bez słowa zabrał się do sprzątania. A ja spokojnie piłem swojego Earl Greya i udawałem, że czytam „Autostopem przez galaktykę”. Nie oderwały mnie od tego zajęcia nawet odgłosy gwałtownego przegrzebywania szafek kuchennych. Wreszcie Sherlock stanął przed nimi z pięściami wspartymi na biodrach, w pozie wyrażającej milczącą irytację. Nawet jego plecy wyglądały na zirytowane.

\- Owsianka – powiedział w przestrzeń.

\- Z tyłu, za cukrem – odparłem, także w przestrzeń.

Uznałem, że człowiek potrafiący przyrządzić średnio wysmażony stek z cebulką, poradzi sobie również z owsianką. I do pewnego stopnia miałem rację. Mimo wszystko przypalił garnek. Jeśli go nie wyszoruje, wsadzę mu go do łóżka.

Współlokatorzy. Nie przyjaciele. Nie partnerzy. Zdecydowanie NIE kochankowie. Jedynie ludzie, którzy płacą po połowie za kawałek wspólnej przestrzeni... Bolało. Zasłużyłem sobie na to? Może. Ale czułem, że jeśli w ogóle jest to kwestia czyjejś winy, leżała ona po obu stronach. Podejmujemy i ponosimy...

Umyłem kubek i przeniosłem się na fotel, pod lampę do czytania. Teoretycznie zabawne perypetie Artura Denta w ogóle już mnie nie śmieszyły, ale nie przychodziło mi do głowy żadne inne zajęcie poza czytaniem, albo może jeszcze wrzuceniem jakiegoś filmu do odtwarzacza. W normalnej sytuacji rozmawialibyśmy z Sherlockiem o minionym dniu, planowalibyśmy zajęcia na strzelnicy, gralibyśmy w pokera albo nawet w to cholerne Cluedo, albo oglądałbym którąś z części Bonda, a pan detektyw rzucałby kąśliwe komentarze na temat nielogiczności przygód agenta jej królewskiej mości.

Sherlock wyjął z futerału skrzypce, obracając je w dłoniach i oglądając uważnie. Kilka razy trącił palcami struny, poprawił coś przy gryfie. Przestałem czytać, gapiąc się jedynie na stronicę i nie rozpoznając liter. Co tym razem powiedzą skrzypce? Jednak po szkolnym, osobliwie drewnianym wykonaniu „Arii na strunie”, instrument w rękach Sherlocka powtarzał tylko: _Zmęczony... zmęczony... zmęczony..._ aż w końcu legł na kolanach muzyka – niemy – a sam Sherlock odchylił głowę na oparcie fotela i patrzył tępo w sufit. Czy nadal jeszcze wpływały na niego krążące w krwioobiegu resztki Haloperidolu, czy po prostu wynurzył się z mrocznej otchłani akurat na swoim depresyjnym biegunie?

Włączyłem wiadomości, bez zainteresowania obejrzałem codzienną porcję kryzysu paliwowego, wojny, głodu w Afryce, plotek o rodzinie królewskiej i skandalu z jakimś parlamentarzystą w roli głównej, który ośmielił się mieć dwie kochanki, zamiast tradycyjnej jednej. Sherlock nawet nie spojrzał, pewnie dlatego, że wszyscy uczestnicy skandalu przeżyli.

O dwudziestej drugiej uznałem, że mam dość atmosfery gęstej jak smoła i równie dobrze mogę pogrążać się w ponurych myślach u siebie na górze. Umyłem się, wyszorowałem zęby i, przechodząc przez salon już w szlafroku, powiedziałem grzecznie:

\- Dobranoc.

\- Dobranoc – odpowiedział bezbarwnie mój współlokator.

Oczywiście przewracałem się z boku na bok całe wieki, zapadałem w płytkie drzemki i ponownie się budziłem. Z łóżka wygnała mnie prozaiczna potrzeba fizjologiczna. Całe szczęście na moim piętrze była maleńka zapasowa toaleta i nie musiałem fatygować się na dół, ani przechodzić przez sypialnię Sherlocka...

Siedział pod drzwiami mojego pokoju, na ostatnim stopniu schodów. W mroku korytarza majaczyły jego plecy w białym podkoszulku. Przygarbiony, przyciśnięty bokiem do ściany, jak dzieciak, który nie może spać, bo rodzice kłócą się na dole, a on obgryza paznokcie i nie może przestać myśleć o tym, jak blisko jest do rozwodu. Tyle, że Sherlock nie był dzieckiem. Był człowiekiem, który właśnie borykał się z jakimś wielkim problemem - na swój własny, ekscentryczny sposób.

Wszedłem do toalety, zrobiłem, co miałem zrobić, guzdrałem się z myciem rąk. Kiedy wracałem do sypialni, Sherlock nadal siedział na schodach, w tej samej pozycji. Jak długo...? Zostawiłem uchylone drzwi.

Minęło dobre dziesięć minut, nim usłyszałem szelest. Za oknem rozległ się warkot auta, światła reflektorów zamiotły po szybach i w szparze między drzwiami a futryną zalśnił biały T-shirt.

\- No chodź. Pewnie zmarzłeś. – Odchyliłem zachęcająco kołdrę.

Sherlock wszedł cichutko, kocim krokiem, jak to on. Wślizgnął się pod przykrycie, objął się ramionami. Był rzeczywiście okropnie wychłodzony, jakby spędził na tych nieszczęsnych schodach co najmniej godzinę.

\- Brrr... Jak kostka lodu – mruknąłem, obejmując go i rozcierając mu plecy. – Trzeba było wejść wcześniej, Sherlock.

Skulił się pod kołdrą, próbując przyjąć wygodniejszą pozycję, co nie było łatwe na półtoraosobowym posłaniu. Wtulił nos w swoje ulubione miejsce na mojej szyi i podświadomie oczekiwałem, że zaraz usłyszę: „Mój piękny żołnierz...”, lecz Sherlock tylko westchnął, prawie jęknął – głęboko i z bolesną ulgą – jak człowiek, który po bardzo długiej, męczącej podróży nareszcie znalazł się w domu.

\- Tęskniłem – odezwałem się cicho po dłuższej chwili. – Codziennie sprawdzałem pocztę, ale nie pisałeś. Dzwoniłem, nie odbierałeś... Te moje... dedukcje, czy to się zgadzało?

Chwila milczenia.

\- Prawie wszystko – szepnął. – Wyrobiłeś się.

\- Jestem jedynym na świecie detektywem-konsultantem do spraw Sherlocka Holmesa. - Uśmiechnąłem się smutno.

\- Spadłem ze schodów, gdzieś w Regent’s Park, to pamiętam. Reszta jest zamazana. A psychiatra był kobietą. Mogłem ją udusić jedynie apaszką. Romans z recepcjonistką – zgadza się. Zamiast batoników – papierosy wypalane ukradkiem w toalecie. I pytała o mój stosunek do małych zwierzątek.

\- Zawsze o to pytają. Jak odpowiesz, że lubisz, to zakreślą kwadracik „zoofil”, a jak nie lubisz to „socjopata”.

\- Jestem socjopatą.

\- Nie jesteś. Socjopaci nie mają uczuć. Rozróżniają tylko subiektywne „fajne” i „niefajne”, co zresztą doskonale wiesz. Ta twoja socjopatia to zwykły wytrych, żebyś nie musiał się wysilać emocjonalnie.

Zesztywniał w moich ramionach. Przez moment bałem się, że powiedziałem za wiele i znów ucieknie, ale jego mięśnie ponownie się rozluźniły. Rozgrzewał się. Robiło się coraz cieplej, coraz bardziej sennie.

\- Chcesz, żebyśmy się przenieśli na dół? – spytałem.

\- Nie. Wolę tu.

\- Jaka pozycja?

\- Nie mam ochoty na seks.

Pomyślałem, że po takiej ilości psychotropów, jeszcze jakiś czas nie będzie jej miał.

\- Nie miałem na myśli seksu, ty _ogarnięty_ człowieku. Jedynie pozycję, w jakiej spędzimy resztę nocy. Ta nie jest szczególnie wygodna.

\- Wiesz jak wolę.

Wiedziałem. Sherlock niezbyt lubił, kiedy ja się przytulałem do jego pleców. Zamiast rozluźnić i zrelaksować, zwijał się wówczas coraz bardziej, niczym krewetka, co z jego długimi nogami było dość kłopotliwym przedsięwzięciem. Zdecydowanie wolał dopasowywać się do mnie – co zresztą miało sens przy różnicy wzrostu ponad pięć cali[2]. Czasem też rozmyślałem, czy Sherlockowi nie został z dzieciństwa jakiś kompleks na tle posiadania (lub nieposiadania) pluszowego misia. Naturalnie nigdy nie poruszyłem tego tematu.

Przekręciłem się na drugi bok. Miałem nadzieję, że ta noc upłynie w miarę spokojnie. Jeśli Sherlock zacznie się swoim zwyczajem rzucać przez sen, nie pozostanie mi nic innego, jak sromotnie zrejterować na dół, do jego pokoju. Wolałbym tego uniknąć.

\- John...?

\- Mhm?

\- Czasami jesteś naprawdę przerażający. To, co ze mną robisz, jest przerażające.

Nagle zaschło mi w gardle. Przerażający? Ja?

\- Taki nieduży, słodki facecik, taki zwykły John... – ciągnął Sherlock, a ja czułem, jak poruszają się jego wargi, przylegające do mojej szyi. – I raptem okazujesz się taki twardy... A ja nie wiem, co z tym zrobić. Kim jesteś, John? Z kim ja się związałem?

Sherlock Holmes, niepokorna duszyczka, która łaziła po Pałacu Buckingham odziana wyłącznie w prześcieradło, bał się mnie. Ten Sherlock, zaglądający ze spokojem w czarne, gadzie ślepia Jima M. Nieporuszony jak kawał betonu, pogardliwy ironista, który w Dartmoor bał się nie psiej bestii, a tego, że się boi... „To, co ze mną robisz...” Co ja robiłem z Sherlockiem? Marudziłem, strofowałem go, dbałem, żeby regularnie jadł i kontrolowałem – najwyraźniej bardziej skutecznie od Mycrofta, skoro Sherlock przy mnie tak pokorniał. Innymi słowy, w jakiś niepojęty sposób nauczyłem się pakować sztorm do słoika. Nic dziwnego, że w końcu się przeraził i usiłował mnie odepchnąć. Stracił jedyną stabilność, jaką znał – stabilność huśtawki - przestał poznawać i rozumieć samego siebie. Kiepski ze mnie psycholog, że nie zorientowałem się na czas... Okazałem się dla Sherlocka kotwicą na zbyt krótkim łańcuchu – zamiast dać jego okrętowi dość luzu, by mógł swobodnie i bezpiecznie dryfować, skracałem dystans – ogniwo po ogniwie – aż stanął w miejscu i zaczął się groźnie przechylać. Za dużo wymagałem. Ja... Z nagłym zażenowaniem przypomniałem sobie swój wybuch podczas pamiętnej bójki w Scotland Yardzie. Z powodu całej tej kołomyi z odmą i szpitalem nie wracałem myślami do tamtej sceny, ale teraz zalała mnie fala okropnego, palącego wstydu. Ja: nadęty i wściekły jak sierżant z kompleksem małego fiuta, a naprzeciwko Sherlock: nastroszony, zły, nieogarnięty i spacyfikowany niczym szczeniak, którego pan zlał kapciem. Rozgniewał mnie, nie spełnił moich oczekiwań, więc przyciąłem tego wielkiego człowieka, zmniejszyłem na oczach świadków. Poniżyłem. W pewnym sensie okazałem się nie lepszy od Andersona. Jakim cudem Sherlock to wytrzymał i mi wybaczył?

I dzisiejsza powtórka z rozrywki: ufny Holmes (przecież tak się starał, nawet posprzątał i poszedł do głowologa, czego zawsze serdecznie nienawidził), uradowany, że jego przyjaciel nareszcie wrócił, oczekiwał zwrotnie serdeczności i pochwały, a całe to dobro wybuchło mu w twarz. John Watson Bezwzględny. Watson Twardziel, jak z kamienia.

\- Sherlock... Bo ja jestem _twardy,_ sam mówiłeś, że jestem wojownikiem. Związałeś się z żołnierzem, my tak mamy. Ci miękcy zostają w kraju na ciepłych posadkach, a nie lecą nadstawiać karku w Iraku czy Afganistanie. Przepraszam cię, jeśli spodziewałeś się czegoś innego. I... I przepraszam, że nie byłem wobec ciebie cierpliwszy. Bo całe to moje cholerne wojskowe opanowanie diabli biorą, kiedy chodzi o ciebie. – Oblizałem suchym językiem suche wargi. – Boję się, że coś ci się stanie, że jakiś zbir cię zastrzeli i będę musiał znów iść na twój pogrzeb, tym razem prawdziwy. Wiem, że to jest bez sensu. Nie mogę cię przecież związać i wsadzić do szafy... – Mój śmiech zabrzmiał bardziej jak szloch. – Straciłem głowę dla Sherlocka nieograniczonego, wolnego, a sam próbuję cię wtłoczyć w ramki i mam pretensje, że ci rączki i nóżki wystają. Jeszcze tylko tego brakowało, żebym zaczął obcinać te zbędne kawałki... Miałeś rację, jestem idiotą. Twardym idiotą. Bo kocham cię za bardzo.

\- Czy miłość zawsze tak wygląda?

\- Nie. To jest ta gorsza wersja. Zaborcza i nietolerancyjna. Taka z szantażem emocjonalnym. Powinienem ją wyrzucić z głowy, zakopać i zalać betonem.

\- A ta lepsza? – Wciąż czułem ciepły oddech Sherlocka na karku, jego szczupłe, muskularne ręce oplatały moją pierś.

Uśmiechnąłem się melancholijnie w pomarańczowy mrok londyńskiej nocy.

\- Miłość cierpliwa jest, łaskawa jest... Szlag, nie pamiętam, jak to szło dalej. Coś o przebaczaniu.

\- Mów dalej.

\- Miłość to także fascynacja.

\- Seksualna?

\- Miłość to nie tylko seks, Sherlock.

\- Ta Kobieta była fascynująca w taki nieseksualny sposób.

To przypominało rozmowę o pływaniu z kimś, kto znał wodę jedynie z opisów.

\- Moriarty też był fascynujący, ale nie sądzę, żebyś go chciał dotknąć, a potem nie zdezynfekować rąk. Nie sądzę też, żebyś kochał Irene Adler. Po prostu stanowiła zagadkę, a ty uwielbiasz zagadki. Miłość wygląda inaczej. Wyobrażałeś sobie Irene Adler u siebie w domu? Jak ci robi herbatę? Jak razem czytacie książki? Zamawiacie chińszczyznę? Chciałeś ją mieć obok? Dotykać, rozmawiać o byle czym, cieszyć się tylko dlatego, że jest? Dbałbyś o to, żeby pamiętać o jej urodzinach? Słysząc zatrzymujący się samochód na ulicy, wyglądałbyś przez okno, żeby sprawdzić czy to ona wraca do domu? Poszedłbyś z nią... na zakupy?

Naturalnie, mówiłem o sobie i swoich uczuciach, ale przecież moje słowa nie były z tego powodu mniej prawdziwe. Sherlock milczał, ale wiedziałem, że słucha uważnie. Poczułem jak zawija się wokół mnie, przytula mocniej, dopasowując się ściśle do mych pleców, pośladków, ugiętych kolan – jakbyśmy obaj stali się dwiema częściami tej samej układanki. Uniosłem do ust jego pokaleczone palce i pocałowałem. Westchnął, dmuchając mi w kark ciepłym oddechem. Na dłuższy czas zapadła cisza.

\- Wszystkie elementy wydają się spójne. Wszystko pasuje. To jest logiczne, John. Całkowicie logiczne - odezwał się Sherlock w końcu.

\- Co?

\- To, że cię kocham.

  


* * *

[1] (ang.) posttraumatic stress disorder; zespół stresu pourazowego

[2] Sherlock ma 184 cm, a John 170 cm. wzrostu.


End file.
